


The Puppet Master

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Adopted Children, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, But only a little, Desmond adopted Aurora, Family, Found Family, Gen, Horror, Kidnapping, Lovecraftian atmosphere, Mystery, Spooky, Thriller, and blood, rated M for violence, some wholesomeness, will have some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: Hershel Layton is called upon a new mystery. He, along with Desmond, Aurora, Flora and Emmy go to a creepy little town to investigate.
Relationships: Aurora & Desmond Sycamore, Aurora & Flora Reinhold, Aurora & Hershel Layton, Emmy Altava & Aurora, Emmy Altava & Desmond Sycamore, Emmy Altava & Flora Reinhold, Emmy Altava & Hershel Layton, Flora Reinhold & Desmond Sycamore, Hershel Layton & Desmond Sycamore, Hershel Layton & Flora Reinhold
Comments: 62
Kudos: 34





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

''Professor!''

The man in question looked up from his desk and turned towards the voice calling out from somewhere near his door frame.

''Ah, Emmy, good to see you.'' the man said with a warm smile. ''What I can help you with my dear?''

The brunette walked in with several letters in hand and an equally warm smile on her face.

''Flora asked me if I could bring these over. She said it could be important. She also said something along the lines of, tell the professor he should hurry his butt home for dinner, professor Sycamore and Aurora will be joining us tonight as well.'' Emmy tried to tell him in her best Flora impression.

''Sounds like I have little choice in the matter.'' the older gent chuckled.

''Well, I would like it as well. You have stayed over late so many nights these past weeks, it barely feels like Flora and I have a third roommate.'' the lady in yellow sighed.

Emmy had started living with him and Flora a few months back. It had been quite the tumultuous couple of months, but the professor was rather happy with the developments. Close to a year ago, his family had been getting unpleasantly small. Luke had left for America, Flora had been going to St. Mystere more and more since she didn't feel fulfilled in his care and finally, he had said his goodbye to Claire.

Without any companionship left, the old professor could feel his heart and mind wander into dark places. He tried his hardest to focus on his work and his contact with his students, but after a few months, he could tell it started to become almost impossible. It was then, that a sudden knock on his door surprised him unlike anything else. He had expected a student with a question or perhaps the dean with a puzzle, but when he turned he found someone he hadn't seen in years. His brother, former nemesis and previous travel companion Desmond Sycamore. Or Jean Descole. Or maybe even Hershel Bronev. He wasn't sure what to call the man.

At first it was rather awkward. The two men didn't really know what to say to the other which resulted in prolonged silences. Eventually, Desmond made an attempt to leave, but the professor wouldn't allow that. After everything that had happened between them, it was only right to try and talk. He urged him to come over for a cup of tea. He thankfully accepted. When they arrived at his house, his brother was immediately impressed with the artifact and relics he kept around the house. Their connection to archaeology sparked interesting conversations and discussions until late in the evening. At the end of the day, he finally spoke his mind. He told him that he had always regretted not reaching out to him. That he wished to make amends. To start anew. The professor couldn't be happier to hear that. All of a sudden, he had gained, or regained, a brother.

Desmond told him he would permanently go by the name Desmond Sycamore now. He had taken a page out of his little brother's book and started teaching Archeology at a different university. It surprised the professor to hear he had bought a house in London. His butler, Raymond, had retired and moved back to Scotland to be with his family. It had been a big step from his travels around the world, but he really wanted to try and settle. He also kept a little secret, the professor didn't find out about until a few months after.

It was when he visited his house for the first time to talk over a case he had received from Scotland Yard. He thought it could be a nice way to get Desmond a little more involved with his life. When he entered his house, he was surprised to find a girl, not much younger than Flora, with blond greyish hair, pale skin and scarily familiar turquoise eyes. He had dropped the envelope in his hand to the ground and let his mouth fall agape.

The young girl could only smile. It had certainly been a few years since he last saw her. He just couldn't believe she was there right in front of him. After a frantic explanation from Desmond, he understood that he had created a body for Aurora's soul to attach to. His older brother had taken it upon himself to bring her back, after he had dreamt about her one night. She had come to him in his dream and explained that she never really wanted to leave. That she loved this world and its people. That she had enjoyed their time together.

Once he had finished the body, Aurora returned to the earth to claim it. She had taken some time to adjust to her new physical form, but found it to be more freeing than anything. She could finally exist. She could finally be. Desmond then explained that he had basically adopted her, making her Aurora Sycamore. When the professor listened to their story, he felt guilt bubble up inside him. He had neglected Flora, which had driven her away. If only he had treasured her more, maybe he could have found a daughter in her as well.

It was then that he promised himself and Flora that he would do everything in his power to make amends. He started contacting her more frequently and even visited St. Mystere in every free moment he could find. Aurora and Desmond would join as well sometimes, creating a strange but happy family vibe that Flora enjoyed more than she would admit. After another month or so, she also decided to come back to live with the professor. She forgave him for his past mistakes and promised to keep reminding him of that every so often.

Now, back to Emmy, who had joined their crazy family around 3 months back. Just like Desmond, she had suddenly popped up on his doorstep. He had received a letter from her not long before that, describing her involvement with Targent, his biological father and why she had made the decision she made at that time in the Azran sanctuary.

After a few talks with the professor and Desmond, Emmy had fully explained everything. The professor had already forgiven her for everything, but was still happy to hear her reasoning. She had always been a valuable assistant to him and he had felt sad to see her go. After those first few visits, she started coming by more often for simpler and more fun reasons. She and Flora had quickly bonded and it was only a matter of time before she was fully incorporated into their household. When she first saw Aurora again, she almost fainted on the spot. But thankfully, she was very happy to see her again as well.

When the professor and Flora finally asked if she would like to live with them, she had jumped into the air and grabbed them both in a giant hug and squeezed the living daylight out of them. She was rather strong after all. She told them she had actually been very attracted to their messy little family, because she never really had a family of her own. She had been abandoned when she was only a child and taken in by Targent the next. Even if Bronev had taken care of her, he had never really made her feel like she was a part of a warm family, unlike the Layton's.

Now we return to the present, where Emmy had given the professor a few envelopes with several important messages in them. One of which would take them on a new adventure. The first letter was one written by Luke. He had been writing every so often to tell them about his adventures in America. He had started taking karate classes so he could ''Kick butt like Emmy always did!'' which made the lady peeking over the professor's shoulder giggle with glee. The next letter was a formal request for the professor and companions to visit Monte D'or for the big celebration next summer. Something they would _have_ to visit, or else Randall would personally come to pick them up.

Finally, the professor grabbed the last letter, which looked rather curious. The outside was different than most letters he received. The envelope had a yellow hue over it, almost as if it had aged long before it reached the professor's office. The back was closed off with a dark red, wax seal, an unfamiliar family crest stamped into the hardened material. Inside, a black piece of paper with white lettering. The letter was handwritten, by someone with a steady hand and the ability to write in beautiful calligraphy. The professor took a moment to read the letter before humming in interest and turning it over to Emmy.

''It seems like we have a new case at hand my dear. Are you ready for another adventure?''

''Am I!'' the brunette responded with enthusiasm.

* * *

They had quickly made their way to the Layton residence to give the news. Flora, Desmond and Aurora had been patiently waiting for the last two to arrive for dinner. Flora was eyeing the clock on the wall above the dinner table that read 06:34. They were late. She knew the professor was a busy man, which was precisely why she had sent Emmy out to retrieve him. She had forgotten how chatty the brunette was however, probably striking up a conversation with everyone she passed. When the front door to the small apartment finally opened, she placed her arm crossed over the other. A tophat on top of an apologetic half smile popped up from behind the corner and a second apologetic grin followed from the lady behind him.

''Sorry we're a little late. We ran into dean Delmona on the way to the Layton mobile and he desperately wanted to catch up.'' Emmy explained.

''Another puzzle for his granddaughter?'' Desmond asked from behind Flora.

He and Aurora were already seated around the table with an empty plate in front of them.

''No, he was just surprised to see Emmy again. They actually hadn't seen each other since she started living with us.'' the professor said while hanging his coat on the coat rack.

They quickly washed their hands and joined the rest at the dinner table. Desmond and Hershel shook each other's hands and Emmy made her round to give everyone a hug. The professor decided he would tell the rest about the letter after dinner. He had kept them waiting for long enough after all, and it would be inappropriate for a gentleman to have his guests go hungry. Aurora didn't necessarily eat, but she did enjoy the process that went into cooking. She came over lot's of times, just to learn how to cook from Emmy and to a lesser extent Flora.

When they finally finished their delicious, and strangely gelatin-like meal, Aurora and Emmy started cleaning up. The two professors had started a fierce discussion about Max Perutz's study of the structure of Hemoglobin, which seemed to have fascinated Aurora. Emmy and Flora didn't really care about biology and were glad to have their own little moment in the kitchen before they would join the two big brained fellows in the living room. Emmy made sure everyone got their cup of tea, before she sat down next to the professor. She nudged him in his side, reminding him of the letter in his pocket.

''Right. Thank you my dear. I have something to tell you all.'' the professor said.

''Does it have something to do with the letters I send your way, professor?'' Flora asked.

''Yes it does.'' he pulled the black paper out of his pocket and handed it over to Emmy for her to read it out loud.

''To Professor Hershel Layton, I hope this letter finds you in good health. You might be wondering, why I have sent you this letter. This is, because I am in need of your help. You see, in these past few months, my husband and many others from our town had gone missing. We looked for them everywhere, but felt like giving up after endless nights. Thankfully, everyone who had gone missing returned! I couldn't have been more happy…until I started noticing something strange. My husband may look the same, but I have a feeling that something has changed inside of him. It also doesn't help that he, and everyone else that returned, don't seem to have any memory of their time away. I believe there is a mystery afoot that will inquire an intelligent mind. Please...I wish to truly regain my husband, as do many others. You will find the address at the bottom of this letter. I hope to see you soon. Kind regards, Rowena Sightfree.''

''People have gone missing...and they suddenly all returned without any memories? That does sound strange.'' Aurora mumbled.

''Are you going?'' Desmond asked.

''I think the question could better be rephrased to, are we going?'' the professor smiled at the group.

Aurora and Flora's eyes immediately lit up and they soon started jumping through the room. They had yet to go on an adventure all together and with the upcoming break from school it would be the perfect getaway.

''I suppose I'll go pack our things.'' Desmond smiled as well as he looked at Aurora's happy face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new adventure begins!


	2. The Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

It was a tight squeeze in the Layton mobile, but thankfully they were all able to fit. The drive over to the small town of Alderfall was quite long. The roads quickly turned to a very unstable stone once they reached the countryside. The little car shook violently and this time, Emmy had nothing to do with it. Dark clouds hung low when the first buildings popped up into view. The road had turned from unstable stone to plain dirt. A strange mist appeared, covering the little red car before they knew it.

''That's strange…'' professor Sycamore mumbled.

It was almost like the mist started right at the border of the strange little settlement. Flora and Aurora grabbed one of Emmy's arms, both feeling an eerie sensation crawl up their spines. Emmy had her eyes open wide, a sense of danger tingling in her lower abdomen. The professor adjusted his tophat before slowly continuing through the mist. The dirt road seemed to be longer than they originally expected and no people, buildings or sounds were heard or seen besides the soft hum of the motor. A glow appeared in the distance and the caw of a crow sounded from somewhere in the mist. When they moved closer, the glow turned out to be a lantern at the border of the town. A crooked sign reading 'welcome to Alderfall, turn back while you still can' bumped against the stone wall surrounding the town.

''That's not very welcoming.'' Flora whispered.

You could tell from the soft tremble in her voice that she was scared. They couldn't blame her. The hair-raising surroundings, the foreboding atmosphere and the scarcely presence of humans would give anyone a fright. The two professor's and Emmy were very much on edge as well. Aurora knew she had to be scared, reading everyone's reaction, but she found it hard to not be intrigued.

''Should we park here?'' Desmond asked the professor.

''Let's. I don't think I can fit the Layton mobile through that gate.''

They all got out and looked at the entrance. The stone wall was covered in moss and overgrown weeds. Some pieces had started breaking off, giving the assumption that this place hadn't gotten renovation in some time. The gate was left half open, with no one around to guard or check the place. Emmy turned back to look at the road, expecting to see nothing but plains of grass alongside the dirt, but gasped when a dense forest appeared out of the mist.

''I could've sworn we…how did we not see that?'' she muttered.

They grabbed their belongings and started to make a move inside. Through the gate, an equally dreary looking town appeared. The streets were bleak and devoid of any light. The ground made of dirt, no form of infrastructure to be seen. The professor took note of the lack of cars and other forms of transportation. Almost as if no one ever left this place. The only way to reach the town was by car as well. He grabbed the letter out of his pocket and studied the address one more time before checking the map. None of the houses had any numbers on them, making it hard to tell the difference.

''Did we end up in some sort of horror movie?'' Emmy asked softly.

''Where is everybody?'' Flora asked as well.

Desmond looked back to the children and thought about what to do. With no one on the streets, it was going to be hard to ask for directions. He thought of the next best thing and marched up to one of the houses closeby. The house was very tall and made from a dark wood. From the looks of it, all the houses seemed to be made from the trees outside of the village. There were no lights burning inside, but that could be attributed to the fact that it was still day. Even if you couldn't see the sun through the dark clouds. He knocked on the door three times and waited for an answer. Nothing. He knocked again, this time calling out with the question if anyone was home. He could hear movement on the inside. He pressed his ear against the door and waited for another sound. When he focussed, he could hear something that sounded like whispers, but he wasn't sure. It could have been the wind. He gave up for now and returned to the group.

''No answer?'' professor Layton asked.

''No. Something very strange is going on in this town, that's for certain.''

''I propose we keep moving and hope for the best. It can't be that there is no one in this entire town.'' the professor said.

The group started heading further into town. The desolate beginning changed into something more refined. The houses changed from wood to stone. In the center, a couple of shops that looked like they were closed lined the townsquare. In the middle of the square, a large statue rose up from the ground. Flora walked up to the statue and read aloud the inscription.

''For our founding father, a tribute. May thou rest where the sun doesn't shine and the black ones will pick thou clean.''

The statue depicted a tall, skinny man with one eye removed, a large scar crossing the left part of his face. One of his arms was twisted behind his back. When Aurora turned around the statue, she gasped.

''He's holding a piece of rope...to hang himself.''

The rope was tied into a knot and wrapped around his neck, almost like he was about to hang himself.

''Why would they put such an awful statue in the middle of town?'' Flora asked.

''I'm not sure my dear...let's ask miss Sightfree about it when we meet her.'' the professor responded.

They continued on through the dark street. The silence that ran through this village was deafening in itself. Every once in a while, a crow cawed in the distance, scaring Flora each time. Emmy had taken her hand in her own to try and reassure the girl, even if she was quite on edge herself. They could only hope they would run into someone soon.

''Is that...a person?'' professor Sycamore suddenly asked.

He pointed to further down the street, where a cloaked figure stood ominously in a dark corner.

''I'm not sure…'' professor Layton said. ''Let's try to ask them directions when we get closer.''

''Excuse me!'' Emmy yelled out, surprising the rest of the group.

The cloaked figure turned in their direction, responding to Emmy's call.

''Hey there! We were wondering if you could help us out.''

They waited for a reaction, but the figure stayed perfectly still.

''Are you alright sir?'' Flora called out now, the worry inside her growing stronger than the fear.

Before they could ask anything else, the figure dashed forward in their direction at a fast pace. Emmy grabbed Flora and Aurora by the arms and pulled them behind her. The two professors instinctively moved in front of the girls with their arms raised, ready to defend them if necessary. The figure jumped against the wall right before they would collide with professor Layton, and moved up on the roof in an unnatural way. They all turned to look at the top of the house and witnessed the figure jumping from roof to roof at incredible speed.

''I could catch him.'' Emmy said determined, already taking a stance to jump up on the roof as well.

''No.'' the professor said with his arm moved in front of her. ''We don't know what we're dealing with.''

''They stopped!'' Aurora called out and pointed at a building far away.

The cloaked figure was standing at the edge of a building with their head crooked to the side. A sudden loud scream erupted from it, startling everyone. They jumped down and disappeared from sight.

''What the hell was that!'' Emmy cried out. ''Are you sure this is the right place, professor?''

He looked down at the letter and the map again to check.

''It is. Although I am starting to doubt if bringing everyone along was a good idea.'' he sighed.

''It seems like we're dealing with something out of this world.'' Desmond said. ''Aurora dear, do you think it is related to the Azran?''

''No. Normally I would be able to tell if it is something related to the Azran, but I could barely sense any energy at all. One thing is for sure, that thing was not completely human.'' she replied.

''Not completely?'' Flora asked.

''No...there was something inside of it that seemed a little human, but I'm not sure. I would have to see it up close.''

''Professor Layton?''

The group turned to the raspy female voice on the other end of the street. A small, thin woman around her 40's with a fallen in face stood against the right side of the street. The dark circles under her even darker eyes were framed by her long black hair. She matched the town quite nicely with her dark exterior.

''Yes?'' the professor responded. ''Are you Rowena Sightfree by any chance?''

''I am. Please follow me.''

They did as they were told and followed her through the tight, snakelike streets of Alderfall.

''You could get lost if you don't know your way around here.'' she said in a low voice.

''As we have noticed.'' the professor replied with his fingers wrapped around the brim of his hat. ''We were wondering why the streets were so empty. Have the townsfolk been kidnapped again?''

''Shh!'' The pale woman shushed. ''Not on the streets. We'll talk when we reach my house.''

The professor nodded back to the woman, understanding that the walls had ears. After crawling through another tight path, the group entered a small house through its backdoor. Inside, the furniture was scarce, the lights doused and the air cold. Desmond was the last one in before she closed the door shut.

''This place is erm...lovely.'' professor Sycamore tried his best.

''Hrmph.'' she huffed in reply.

''So what is up with this freakshow of a town.'' Emmy said, slowly losing her patience with the mystery of it all.

''Emmy,'' the professor tried to correct his friend's way of wording, but was cut off by a raised hand from the lady of the house.

''I will speak. You will listen. Wait with questions until I am done. This is not my house. This is my hide-out. I can no longer live together with my husband because he is freaking me out. As I told you in the letter, he seemed different after some time. Well, right now he's become downright insane. About this town well, I don't really know what to tell you. People are too scared to go outside. They don't want to get caught and turn into whatever the other's are turning into.''

''If I may,'' the professor interjected.

''You may.''

''Is it possible for us to talk to your husband after we have dropped off our things at the inn.''

''Maybe. I guess we can try. When you return, I will tell you everything that has happened so far.'' she said.

She drew a circle on the map where the inn could be found and shoved them out of the door. The group quickly made their way to the inn, all feeling odd after their encounter with the first two villagers. Once they finally found their destination, the professor made his way inside with Emmy to hopefully get rooms for all of them. The inn seemed rather small from the outside. The people of Alderfall were probably not used to getting many visitors. Or at least, someone who would be willing to stay.

Inside, a dusty and once again dark interior decorated the cold walls of the room. Emmy had to keep herself from jumping into the professor's arms, when she noticed several spiderwebs in every corner. At the end of the room, behind a small wooden desk, a tiny, trembling old man sat with a cap over his face. The professor was about to speak up, when a dull thud caught his attention from somewhere above them. He turned to Emmy, who seemed to have noticed as well as she stared at the ceiling. The thuds grew louder and louder, until a wooden leg appeared on the top of the staircase, to the left side of the room. Next to it, a normal leg with several scars on its skin. The person attached made their way down the staircase, revealing an older, round woman with crooked teeth and dark red hair.

''Wha'ya want.'' she asked in a high pitched voice.

''Excuse me madam, is this the inn of Alderfall?'' the professor asked.

''What'sit to ya stranga.'' she said while wiping away some spit from the corner of her mouth.

''We are going to stay in your lovely town for the next few nights. Do you have any rooms available?''

''I guess we could clean the ol' attic up a bit. Oi, Charlie. Wak' up ya stupid arse.''

The man named Charlie snorted a couple of times before waking up with a groan.

''What'ya want Sera.'' he grumbled.

''These 'ere folks wants to stay in our attic. Be a dear and do somethin' bout it.''

The old man got up from his chair with a loud huff, adjusted his hat and moved up the stairs.

''The rooms will be ready in a tit love. You can leave ya bags 'ere if ya want.'' The woman named Sera said before spitting on the ground.

She was rather repulsive, but neither the professor nor Emmy dared to get in her way. They thanked the lady and walked back outside to inform the others. This was going to be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going for a bit of a creepy vibe :^) lemme know what'ya thought!


	3. The Story

After the group was finally able to drop off their things at the inn, they decided to investigate further into town. They wanted to meet up back with Rowena as well and talk to her husband if possible. The professor was especially curious to meet with someone who had been afflicted by the happenings around town. Many questions kept piling up and no answers had yet been given. They weren't even completely sure if they could trust Rowena. The professor walked up front together with Emmy, who had been awfully quiet ever since they had left the inn. In the back, Desmond tried to calm Flora down, who had been increasingly more vocal about her disdain for the place. Aurora was quiet as well, but that was because she was mostly taking in the surroundings.

''Are you alright?'' the professor asked Emmy after they turned another corner into a dark street.

Her face had grown a bit pale and her eyes were shifting from side to side an awfully lot.

''I'm...fine.'' her voice had turned to a soft hush. ''It's this feeling that we're being watched. I've had it ever since we entered town.''

Hershel understood. He didn't have as much of a keen sense as he knew Emmy did, but the overwhelming feeling of them not being alone was prominent. Especially since the streets were so immensely empty.

''Let's keep on our guard.'' he returned with a frown, to which Emmy nodded.

He was worried of the safety of those he cared for, but he knew they were all able to fence for themselves thankfully. Aurora was incredibly wise and was being trained by Emmy in several defensive techniques. He was also proud to say that Flora had shown increasing promise with her handle around mechanics. It would soon outgrow his own eye for creating machines and appliances. Desmond had been helping her along as well, seeing as it was his expertise. They would manage for sure, but he was still worried since he had no idea what this town would throw in their direction. It _could_ be more dangerous than anything they had encountered before.

''This is it right?'' Emmy asked as she stopped in front of yet another drab looking building with crooked doors and windows.

''I believe we entered through the back last time, but it seems like it's the right place, yes.'' Desmond answered.

Emmy raised her hand and knocked on the front door. Everyone waited patiently for an answer, but found that nobody returned their greeting.

''Hello?'' Emmy called before knocking again, this time with more strength.

''Miss Sightfree? It is Hershel Layton.'' the professor tried. ''We have returned to discuss the rest of our…''

Before he could finish the sentence, the door opened and a thin arm grabbed Emmy's arm, making her yelp in response.

''Stop making a racket and hurry on in.'' the unpleasant woman spat out, before pulling Emmy inside.

The rest quickly followed. Rowena had let go of Emmy's arm and turned to lock the doors and close the window blinds. It was obvious that she didn't want anyone to overhear their conversation. Once she was finally finished, she gestured to her guests to sit down on the scarce amount of chairs and stools that were provided. Emmy, Aurora and Flora shared a small couch, while the two professor's each grabbed a stool. Rowena herself sat down in a large armchair on the opposite side, the faint light of the candle on the table in the middle barely lighting her face at all. Her long, black hair covered her pointy features and her bangs fell before her hollowed eyes.

''I will start at the beginning.'' she said quietly. ''The very first kidnapping.''

The rest of the group moved to the edge of their seats.

''My husband was not the very first to be kidnapped,'' she started. ''Oh no. The very first was mister Cooke. He is the town's nutter you see. A single man that has always been a recluse inside the forest. No one even noticed he was missing until one of the lads ''accidentally'' tried to take something of his property. His father quickly noticed the boy holding onto mister Cooke's axe and forced him to come with him to apologize and return the tool.''

''But he was gone.'' Desmond said.

''Yes. Mister Cooke was nowhere to be found for weeks. Until one day, when he returned into town with the biggest smile and the strangest of greetings. Everyone asked him where he had been, but he just answered with 'what do you mean? I was here all along'. It creeped me out even then. But, mister Cooke wasn't known to be the healthiests of men when it came to mental state. We just assumed he got lost at first and found his way home, not remembering anything.'' she explained.

''How did you find out he was kidnapped after that?'' Flora asked.

Rowena sighed deeply and turned her face to the ground.

''This was when my own husband was taken. He and some other folk in town. Mister and misses Barker, young Conor and old lady Riley had also been kidnapped. We searched the woods, every house and every corner of the city, but found none. After a week, they returned as I told you in my letter. They...didn't remember getting taken either. They just smiled the same broad smile and gave the same strangest of greetings. This was when we figured...that mister Cooke must have undergone the same thing.''

The room fell silent for a moment, no one sure what to say. Rowena was obviously sad at the loss of her husband, even if he had returned.

''What happened next?'' Emmy finally asked.

''More folks got taken. They all returned, all the same. This went on for weeks on end, which is why I wrote my letter. I knew we needed help from someplace outside town. From someone who could look at this ordeal with clear eyes and judgefree heart.'' she turned her head up and gazed at the professor. ''Someone who has seen the crazy of the world and still feels the need to help.''

The rest turned to look at the professor as well, all sort of understanding what she meant.

''My husband changed again last week.'' Rowena continued. ''He became more aggressive and started slurring his words. Almost like he was losing grip on his sanity. This was when I moved here. Afraid for my safety…''

Emmy felt the need to reach out and comfort the woman, but she wasn't sure what good that would do. They needed to solve this mystery and get her husband back. That was the only way they could truly help her.

''Do you think we can meet him today?'' the professor asked.

Rowena sighed and nodded.

''Yes. Follow me.''

She moved up from the armchair and walked to the backdoor. She unlocked the several locks and pins she had closed before and opened the wooden door with a harsh sound. She beckoned the group to follow her into the dark street, where they found it had started the drizzle. The bleak weather painted the drowsy, hollow town in an even more depressive light. And they didn't think that was even possible. After some time, and many steps through the maze that was Alderfall, Rowena stopped in front of a ''charming'' little cottage at the edge of town. The sign in front of the shop read 'Flesh and Bones'. In the windowsill, several fake animal carcasses hung down spikes and hooks.

''We run a butcher shop as you might be able to tell.'' Rowena said while looking at the inside of the shop through the window with squinted eyes.

''That's some name…'' Flora said with a gulp.

''Very much so in the theme of this town.'' Aurora added.

''Let's go girls.'' Desmond called after them.

The rest had already walked inside. Flora and Aurora quickly followed and Desmond closed the door. The inside of the butcher's shop was just as inviting as the outside. The penetrating smell of blood and meat filled their nostrils and wrinkled their faces. Rowena turned on the pale light to reveal what looked like a normal store. The counter looked dusty and unused for some time, which made sense given the happenings around town. Rowena walked behind the counter and opened the door towards a staircase.

''Our house is up here. He should...be there.'' she mumbled, fear apparent in her trembling voice.

The professor walked up first, with Emmy, Desmond, Flora, Aurora and Rowena following in that order. Each wooden step cracked and moaned under the soles of their feet. The professor tried to keep a steady heart, but felt the pressure increase with each step closer to the top of the stairs. Finally at the top, another door awaited them. He looked back to see if Rowena had anything left to say before he would enter, but her wide frightened eyes and tight lipped expression told him plenty.

She was scared.

He gave Desmond a look, which he quickly understood. If anything were to happen, he had to make sure Flora and Aurora were kept safe. He then turned and swallowed the lump in his throat before opening the door to the next area. The inside showed a living room with several entrances leading to other parts of the house. On the other end of the room, stood a figure in front of the window facing the other side. Through the window, the professor could see the forest and a tall structure hidden away between the trees. Something inside of him told him to take note of said structure, filing it away for later. The figure in front of the window was of more importance as of now. The living room was dark and felt warm and damp. The scratching sound of a turntable finishing a record could be heard faintly through the area. The man himself was wearing a white apron on top of his normal clothes, showing his profession. The group slowly made their way inside, everyone extremely aware of the sounds they were producing as not to startle him. He had yet to realise, or make known, that he had indeed heard them come inside. Once they were, Rowena called out from behind the professor's arm.

''Robert…''

The man raised his head up slightly, but didn't respond.

''These people would like to ask you...some questions...dear…'' her words trailed off.

Again, Robert didn't respond.

''Mister Sightfree,'' the professor tried. ''If I may. Would you please tell us what happened to you?''

The man seemed to respond differently to the professor's voice. He abruptly turned his head around almost unnaturally.

''He's the same…'' Desmond heard Aurora mumble from behind him.

Before he could ask her what she meant, Robert leapt forward into the group and grabbed Flora's arm. Flora screamed as she was pulled back with him in quick succession. The professor and Emmy both tried to reach for her arm, but fell short by just an inch. Robert jumped back to the window and started screeching in the same manner as the figure on the roof before. Now that he had turned his body towards them, they could see that his apron was tainted red on the front. They weren't sure from who or from what the blood was, but they knew they had to be careful in their next approach.

''Professor!'' Flora yelped, tears threatening to fall when the attacker's arm wrapped around her neck.

''Please wait!'' the professor called out to Robert while putting on his hand. ''We mean you no harm. Let her go.''

Robert's eyes had turned back into his head, leaving only the white.

''Don't…'' he strained to say.

''Robert please!'' Rowena cried from the corner of the room, where she had bundled up into a ball in fear.

''Don't. Come. Closer.'' Robert said in an ominous voice.

With that, he pushed Flora forward into the professor's arms, turned around, broke the window with his elbow and jumped outside.

''We're on the second floor.'' Desmond said, before Emmy hurried to the window.

When she looked outside, she found that Robert was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can finally put some more time in this fic. Hope you enjoyed my little horror story so far.


	4. The Ruins

The events at the butchershop left everyone shocked and confused. Flora had latched onto the professor's arm without any intent of letting go. He understood. She must have been very frightened. He wasn't sure if this was safe for them anymore. He had suggested that she and Aurora stay at the inn while the rest would investigate, but as Desmond pointed out, it would probably be best to keep a close eye on them for now. The dark clouds around Alderfall had grown even darker in the meantime, indicating the night's approach.

''We should head back to the inn.'' Hershel suggested.

''Hm, I won't be able to sleep, that's for sure.'' Flora sighed.

Aurora grabbed Flora's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

''I'll stay close tonight. Don't you worry.'' she said with a reassuring smile.

''I'll be in my hide-out if you need me.'' Rowena said in a sad tone, before turning around a corner, and disappearing from sight.

Just then, it dawned on the group just how tired they had grown because of this town and its mysteries. They quickly returned to the inn, where Sera, the less than welcoming innkeeper, sat ready at the reception to receive them.

''It's about bloody time aint it?'' she spat as the group entered the inn.

''My apologies miss...we..'' the professor started.

''Well, everything is set up.'' Sera interrupted. ''Follow me.''

Emmy wanted to say something about her rude behaviour, but felt like this would probably not be a good time since they were all so tired. They followed the inkeep up the stairs to a small attic. Inside, a divider was placed in the middle of the room. On the left, a twin bed was placed under a window with no curtain. The cold shine of the sliver of moon coldly lighted up the bed. Sera switched on a small light which was placed on the ceiling, making it flicker before turning on completely. Emmy immediately spotted several spiderwebs at the top of the ceiling, which was slanted in a peculiar way. On the right side of the divider stood another single bed without any blankets.

''Didn't know how many of you there were. Can't do much else.'' Sera said with little regret apparent in her voice.

Before they could respond, she turned around, walked down the stairs and closed the door behind them.

''A little hospitality would do this place good.'' Desmond sighed.

''We could always sleep in the car…'' Hershel mumbled, memories of uncomfortable travels returning vividly to his mind.

''Now, the girls will take the right side and you boys can take the left.'' Emmy said in a cheery tone.

They weren't sure where she pulled it from.

''If we squeeze in, I'm sure we three can fit into that twin bed.'' Emmy gestured to Aurora and Flora. ''Flora, you'll go in the middle, that way you'll feel safer as well.''

''Works for me.'' Flora shrugged.

''As much as I adore my little brother, I'm not sure if we can fit two grown men in that single bed Emmy.'' Desmond said with raised eyebrow.

''Well that's why one of you is going to have to sleep here.'' Emmy turned around and pointed to a large, dusty armchair in the corner of the attic, which they had not yet seen.

Hershel and Desmond glanced to each other for a moment, before both quickly saying ''Not it.'', which unfortunately, they said at the exact same time.

''A puzzle to determine who gets to decide.'' Emmy beamed at the two professor's. ''It's going to be an easy one, so be quick.''

Emmy always knew how to lighten the mood. The girls in the meantime, grabbed their things and started to get ready for the night. A small sink in the other corner of the room would have to do for the cleaning for now. They grabbed their toothbrushes and watched as Emmy tried to think of something to give the two brainiacs.

''Okay, I got one!'' she said. ''A man with a field doesn't have enough money to buy a scarecrow nor does he have the right equipment to scare off crows. The strangest thing is, he has no crows in his field. Why?''

The two professor's closed their eyes and crossed their arms to think. You could clearly tell they were related.

''I know!'' Flora said, her mouth filled with toothpaste.

''Shh!'' Aurora laughed and bumped Flora's elbow.

''Aha!'' Hershel exclaimed.

''Yes?'' Emmy asked with a smirk.

''In this universe, crows don't exist!'' he answered confidently.

Emmy folded her arms into a cross and made a loud buzzing noise.

''Nope! Try again.'' she said with a wink.

''How about this,'' Desmond opened his eyes and pointed his finger to Emmy. ''He doesn't have any crops yet, making it less than appealing for any crow.''

Emmy raised her arms above her head into a circle and curled her lips into a wide grin.

''Very good!''

''How did I not think of that…'' the professor mumbled while scratching the back of his head.

''Different universe? Really?'' Desmond smiled at him.

Hershel sighed as he realised he was going to hear that for the rest of the year. Desmond decided he would take the bed and Hershel would take the chair. With everyone's sleeping arrangements made, they got ready for the night and tried to catch some sleep. After everyone had settled down and the silence took over, they all came to realise just how old this building was. With every passing wind, the wood moaned and cried. Sometimes it sounded like footsteps made their way through the attic. The girls all huddled up close in an attempt to give each other some pretense of safety. The professor didn't mind sleeping on the chair, since he had done so many times before during their trips. But he still couldn't close his eyes until he was sure the rest had fallen asleep. He wanted to make sure they felt comfortable enough before he were to doze off.

Somewhere in his mind, something told him he should stay awake just in case to keep watch, but another part argued that he would need a sharp mind for the investigation tomorrow. The logic still stood that the people that seemed affected tried to get away from them. Even Robert warned them to not get closer. They _should_ be safe in here. But completely sure he would never be. Once he was sure everyone had fallen asleep, the professor closed his eyes. A restless night for sure awaiting him. Somewhere around 4 in the morning, he was awakened by Desmond who walked back into the room for some reason. Hershel sat up and opened his eyes.

''Des?'' he called out softly, hoping to not disturb the ladies.

''Bathroom.'' the older brother said with a monotone look before crawling back in his bed.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was woken up by the professor, who was able to sleep, if only restlessly. He had thought of something he wanted to investigate. The structure he had seen hidden away in the forest through the window at Rowena's home. When he asked her about it, she said she didn't like talking about it. They were ruins, is all she provided. It intrigued the professor. Why was Robert looking at the ruins? Why did Rowena shroud the place in mystery? His gut told him it would be important. After he explained his plans to the rest of the group, everyone got ready to depart.

''Are you sure _that's_ where you want to go?'' Desmond asked before they departed.

The professor turned to him and nodded, a little confused by his question.

''It's a feeling I have.''

''You're not usually the one to question his intuition professor Sycamore.'' Aurora said with a frown.

The professor and Emmy looked at Desmond with raised eyebrows as well. He was acting a little strange ever since he got up. It could've had something to do with the rough sleep, but they had seen him behave far better on much less.

''No, it's fine really.'' Desmond said with a broad smile. ''Let's go!''

He moved past them down the stairs. Emmy and Hershel looked at each other for a moment and shrugged, unsure what to do with him. They moved through the inn, not a sign of Sera or her husband in sight. Outside was once again, not much different. The sun could not be seen through the thick blanket of clouds stretching out over the town. This time, the frigid morning was wrapped in a thin layer of mist. They could see ahead of them well enough, but it still felt odd. Flora moved close to Emmy, who once again grabbed her hand on instinct.

''Gotta work on those nerves kiddo.'' she said softly, with kind intentions.

''Y-yeah…'' Flora returned.

They moved to the west side of town where the forest separated them from the structure. Rowena's house was not too far from them, making Flora shiver just a little more. The very thought that Robert was still lurking around somewhere made all of their hairs stand up straight. Emmy had quietly asked the professor if she should bring along any weapons while they were investigating. Just in case. But the professor wanted to avoid sparking violence. If they were to carry weapons, the kidnappers might see it as a reason to start attacking them. Emmy agreed with the professor of course, but she had brought along a small knife in her boot. Just in case.

''Through here.'' the professor pointed to a dense part of the forest.

''Are you sure professor?'' Flora asked.

He took her other hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze.

''I'm not letting you out of my sight my dear.'' he promised.

Her smile returned, the little apple birthmark barely visible above her shirt. Aurora smiled at the cute display. She was so happy to be a part of this family. She glanced over to her own guardian, wondering if he would ever hold her hand like that. Desmond was looking at Hershel with a bit of a strange look in his eyes. Almost like he was trying to send a message through his subconscious. Aurora noticed something strange at that moment. Something she would have to explore later on.

They moved further into the forest in search for the ruins. The mist had fluttered down to their feet, cooling the ground as they quietly marched through. After some time, a white grey-ish colour popped through the dark green and brown of the trees.

''There it is.'' Emmy said with a pointed finger.

After a few more bushes and branches, the area cleared to reveal a large structure made of old bricks. The construction was only a shadow of the enormous castle it used to be. The professor moved his finger over the surface of one of the piles of bricks.

''Granite.'' he mumbled.

Emmy had let go of Flora's hand and jumped on top of the largest piece of the castle that was left standing. She had kind of expected Desmond to follow her, but he stayed on the ground, looking around with a frown on his face.

''What is with him today...'' Emmy said to herself, before looking around at the remains.

The professor walked through the area together with Flora, trying to spot anything strange together. After several walks around, they decided to return to the spot where Aurora and Desmond had been waiting.

''Aurora dear, do you sense anything?'' Hershel asked his niece.

Aurora's gaze shifted from Desmond to the rest of the site, exploring any odd sensation other than her foster parent.

''No. Nothing out of the ordinary.'' the girl sighed.

Emmy jumped down and shook her head as well.

''Nothing here prof.''

''I could've sworn…very well. Let's return to the city to ask around. Hopefully we can find someone today that can be of help.''

They moved back into the forest with a disappointed feeling chasing them.

''Hasn't the mist gotten worse?'' Emmy asked.

The professor let go of Flora's hand and turned around to look at the castle one last time. Unfortunately for him, the structure wasn't even visible anymore.

''Flora.'' Emmy called and reached her hand out with a smile.

Flora gladly took it. They all proceeded to move through the dense woods, which were now harder to navigate thanks to the thick mist. It almost seemed like it was getting thicker as well.

''It's getting hard to see…'' Aurora said while turning her head.

Her eyes widened, when she realised she was actually all by herself. She turned and turned and turned, in the hope of spotting someone, but the mist had grown too thick.

''Professor Layton! Professor Sycamore! Emmy! Flora!'' she called out, a faint sliver of fear settling in her stomach.

''Aurora!'' a distant voice called out to her.

Aurora started running in the direction of what she believed was the town.

''Meet me at the edge of the forest!'' she yelled in the hope that someone would hear her.

She didn't understand. How could they have lost each other so easily? Why didn't professor Sycamore call for her? Why did he feel so off all of a sudden? She thankfully reached the edge of the forest and immediately walked into a clear town. She turned around and found that the mist only seemed to cover the forest. She put her hands to her mouth, ready to shout for her family, when another pair of people bursted through the fog.

''Aurora!'' Flora and Emmy called out, who quickly ran up to her to give her a well-needed hug.

''What happened?'' Emmy asked. ''Do you know where Desmond and the professor are?''

''I have no idea.'' Aurora said while turning her head to the mist-covered forest again.

On cue, Desmond popped out as well to their left side.

''Ah, good. You're all here.'' he smiled at the girls.

Emmy frowned at the man before turning to the forest and releasing both of the girls.

''Where are you going?'' Aurora asked.

''I'm going to look for the professor.''

Aurora quickly grabbed her hand again and pulled her back.

''Don't.''

''Aurora I…'' Emmy started, worry apparent in her voice.

''I'm fine everyone!''

The group turned to the right, where a slightly flustered but widely grinning Hershel Layton appeared from the mist.

''Professor!'' the girls responded happily before clashing into him for a hug.

The group was together again. Now to continue their investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But are they really together?


	5. The Switch

Desmond slowly fluttered his eyes open; his head pounding harshly and his body aching with every move. The smell of a damp locker room combined with a strange sweet aftertaste in his mouth and dull feeling behind his eyes all hit him at once as his senses returned.

''What is...where…'' he struggled to say.

His throat felt dry. He tried to move his arms but felt something tying them to his back. He blinked a couple of times to return his focus; squinting at the bright images flashing in front of him. When he was finally able to look properly, he noticed that they were television screens playing some sort of strange shows. Drap images of people in their homes doing everyday things. Of empty streets and hollow expressions.

''What?''

He turned his head and noticed that the entire room was made in a similar fashion. Tv screens lined the walls around him, each showing a different image. When he turned his head as far as possible to the right, he noticed that his hair bumped into something hard. It was only then that he realised that he was tied up against something, or...someone. He wiggled his hands around in an attempt to pry free, when his fingers touched something warm. He stopped and held his breath, realising that it was indeed another person he was tied up to.

''...Hello?'' he tried carefully.

No response. The other person might have been unconscious still. His heartbeat increased and his breathing got shallow. He tried to think back to what he remembered last. He had arrived at Alderfall together with Hershel, Aurora, Flora and Emmy. They had checked in at the inn and gone to bed for the night...when did he? He closed his eyes and frowned. He remembered getting up and going to the bathroom. Something hard had hit him in the head. The blow was amateuristic, only hurting Desmond without beating him unconscious. He remembered wanting to turn around to see who had attacked him, but before he could, a hand wrapped around his face with something wet pushing against his mouth. From the taste of it, it had probably been chloroform. Panic settled in his stomach as he realised that the person tied to him could very well be one of his family. What if they were all kidnapped? What if they hurt the children...Anger replaced the panic and a deep frown edged onto his face.

''If they hurt Aurora I swear to anyone listening that I will…'' he mumbled angrily.

''Woow there fella.'' a high-pitched voice echoed through the room.

Desmond looked around to find the source and found a small intercom on the side of the wall.

''Who are you? Why did you bring me here?'' Desmond asked with a growl.

The high-pitched voice snickered in response.

''Answer me!''

''Well. I suppose I could tell you one thing. You see those screens around you?''

Desmond glanced back to the screens in front of him and nodded.

''You can see what your little friends are up to if you like.''

''What…''

The images on the screens switched to a few videos in particular. He immediately recognized the scenery inside them. One screen caught his attention with three figures. He would be able to tell her apart from anyone.

''Aurora.'' he whispered.

His adopted daughter was walking beside Flora over the streets of Alderfall. Behind her walked Emmy, who was frowning to something following them.

''It...can't be…'' Desmond mumbled.

Close behind Emmy followed his brother and...himself. His breathing quickened at the realisation that he had been replaced. He bared his teeth and turned back to the intercom.

''Who is that imposter!'' he spat out.

The malformed voice snickered again.

''It seems like my other guest is waking up as well. Fair watching to you both.''

A click sounded through the room before he could reply, indicating that the kidnapper had left. Desmond felt his blood boil. He needed to get out and warn them. Get that imposter away from them before he could do something. Before he could hurt them. He heard a groan from the person behind him. He could only hope that they would be able to work together through this peril.

* * *

The group had been walking through town for a while, without any real progress made. They met one person who had looked at them with scared eyes before scurrying away without answering any of their questions. They were currently back at the main square with the creepy statue. Both Flora and Aurora sat down on the edge of the statue and sighed.

''How are we going to make any progress like this.'' Flora said sadly.

''I don't know…'' Emmy sighed.

''I have a suggestion.'' Desmond said.

The girls and the professor turned to him, waiting for him to speak up. They had all wondered why he had been so quiet today, but felt glad that he was at least thinking of plans.

''What if we split up?''

''What!'' Emmy said indignantly. '' _You_ were the one that said that we should stay together. To keep an eye on the kids!''

She could not believe her ears.

''Come now Emmy. Let's hear what Desmond has to say.'' the professor said with his hands raised in front of him.

''Thank you. Since we aren't making any progress, I think it's best if we divide the work for now. Alderfall is quite big. I'm sure we can get more done if we split into two groups.''

''I guess…'' Emmy mumbled.

She still didn't agree with the plan, but she knew better than to stay stubborn.

''Hershel, why don't you and Emmy check out the house of mister Cooke?'' Desmond suggested.

''That is a splendid idea. Start at the place where it all began.'' the professor nodded.

''Aurora, Flora and I will continue walking through town to see if we can find any people out and about. We might even knock on some doors, who knows.''

Emmy turned around to the girls with a frown.

''Are you two okay with that?''

Flora and Aurora looked at each other for a moment. They knew they could protest if they wanted, but they also knew that for the sake of the investigation, it was probably better.

''Yes.'' they both responded.

* * *

They all agreed to meet up around dinner time to find something to eat. Emmy reluctantly separated from the rest of the group with the professor in the direction of mister Cooke's residence. Rowena never told them where it was exactly, but after some investigating, they found out on the map that there was a single cottage inside the forest that matched the description. They were making their way through another dense part of the woods; a strange feeling following Emmy once again. Like they were being watched...

''Professor?''

No response. She decided to just keep on talking.

''About what we discussed yesterday…''

The professor suddenly sighed deeply, cutting her off in the process.

''Can we focus on the task at hand please _Emmy_?''

The response was unexpected. She felt like she was turned down. And the way he said her name...

''Sorry…''

They continued on in silence. She wondered what was bothering him to talk like that. He had never acted like that to her...or to anyone for that matter. It was probably a once in a lifetime happening. The professor snapping at her? The very thought made her giggle almost.

''There we are.'' he said, breaking the silence.

A small, dark cottage appeared in the middle of the woods. The lights were turned off inside and weeds had started to grow excessively around the premise.

''Doesn't look like this place is used anymore.'' Emmy said while trying to look through the window.

The professor had walked up to the side of the cabin, where an axe was positioned in a block of wood. It was probably the axe from Rowena's story. Emmy looked around to see if she could find anything noteworthy, but found nothing. The inside looked like it was empty and the doors and windows were closed shut. After her own little investigation, Emmy turned back to look where the professor was. He was still positioned in front of the wooden block. She wondered why he was staring at it for so long and decided to join him.

''Professor?''

No response.

She waved her hand in front of his face.

''Yoo-hoo.'' she said softly.

He suddenly grabbed her arm harshly and snapped his head to her with a very angry expression on his face. Emmy's breath choked in her throat in surprise.

''You. Are going to stop this right now.'' he said with more anger than he had ever heard him talk with before.

''I'm so sorry I…''

''Wenches…'' he hissed. ''Always ruining my day.''

Emmy pried her arm loose from his grip and backed away.

''Professor…?''

What was happening?

''Professor?'' he mimicked mockingly. ''God, you make me want to grab this axe and kill myself, woman.''

Emmy could feel fear bubbling up inside her. Her heart had started pounding loudly in her ears and her breath started to quicken. The urge to run away became prominent.

''What is it? Don't you _understand_? We never wanted you along on this trip in the first place. I actually don't want you near me at all. I. DON'T. WANT. YOU. HERE!''

He had started full out shouting at her now. Emmy flinched and could feel tears fall down her cheeks in response.

''You don't want me here? but...I thought…'' she whimpered.

''Get out…''

''What…?''

''GET OUT!'' the professor shouted at her as he marched forward in her direction.

Emmy moved backwards in response and bumped into the wall of the cabin. She needed to get out. She needed to get away. She scurried past him and ran straight into the woods. Without her knowing, a smirking, fake Hershel watched her leave.

* * *

Emmy ran through the forest as fast as she could while wiping away the tears streaming down her face. She had no idea what to do or where to go. All she knew was that she wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. She was so caught up in her spiralling state, that she didn't notice the sliver of strings following close behind her boots. She stopped to catch her breath and leaned her hand against a tree. She wiped away all the liquid on her face and tried to calm herself down.

''I can't believe this...is this a dream?'' she asked herself.

She clutched her hands together and took in a deep breath.

''More like a nightmare.''

During her little break, the strings had started to slowly make their way up her body. Emmy heard something close to her and looked around. Her distressed situation made it so that she truly didn't notice the thin string tightening around her body ever so slightly. She was about to move, when the strings had completely enclosed her and pulled her to the ground.

''What in the!'' Emmy screamed as she tried to struggle loose from her predicament.

The threads however, were too strong. They rapidly started pulling her into a certain direction of the forest, which she seemed to recognize after a few seconds.

''The ruins…'' she mumbled to herself.

She bumped her head multiple times against trees and trunks along the way. She thanked her thick skull for the resistance. Somewhere...she hoped that the professor would hear her and save her, but the odds of that happening after that...were slim. She looked ahead and quickly formed a plan. She lunged her body against a large tree where the string seemed to get stuck on the edges. In her momentum, she reached down to grab the small knife in her boot with the hope that it could cut her free. When she had firmly grasped it in her hand, she noticed that the ruins were close. She figured that this was where it was taking her. She thought for a moment about what to do next. She could try to free herself, but then she wouldn't be any wiser. She decided to stay put for now. She clutched the knife tightly between her hands so it would be invisible.

''What the…'' she mumbled, as she was dragged inside a hatch they didn't notice before that blended in perfectly with the ground.

She looked around with sharp eyes as she wanted to take in as much as possible. She wondered where it was taking her. Once she was painfully taken down a set of stairs, a stone hallway entered view. She swallowed when she thought about her odds of making it back out.

''Well, well. What have we got here?'' a high pitched voice echoed through the tunnel.

Emmy looked around to find the source of the voice, but found nothing.

''Who are you!?'' she yelled.

''Oh my dear. I am your worst nightmare.'' the voice chuckled.

The strings propped her up and opened a door. She was thrown inside harshly against a stone wall, knocking her unconsious.

* * *

Flora and Aurora walked behind Desmond through town in silence. They both noted how strange it was that their caretaker had yet to say anything, but they figured they might as well stay quiet. Desmond turned another corner and Aurora stopped. She grabbed Flora's hand and pulled her into another street close to them.

''What are you...?''

''Shh. Follow me.'' Aurora said.

They ran together through the eerie town, with Aurora in the lead and Flora in tow. Flora had no idea what the girl was thinking, but she trusted her. Uncle Desmond had started to give off such a strange vibe, she knew something was up. After a few corners and several streets, Aurora stopped. She crouched down next to a crate and beckoned to Flora to follow her. Flora squatted and waited for Aurora to explain.

''That is not the real Desmond Sycamore.'' Aurora said while wrapping her hands around Flora's arm.

She pushed her forehead against her shoulder and sighed softly.

''And professor Layton was replaced as well.''

''What...but...how do you know?'' Flora asked, fear spreading through her chest.

''I started sensing something off about him this morning. It felt the same as the butcher and the first person we met in town yesterday. Like just a small part of him is still human. Only with him...it felt less strong. And with professor Layton it was even worse. I almost couldn't detect it.''

''What do we do now? What about Emmy?''

''I'm not sure.'' Aurora raised her head to meet with Flora's eyes. ''We need to find the solution ourselves.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls are on their own.


	6. The Other Side

He tried to turn his head, but something kept him in place. He tried to open his eyes but a hazy mist kept him in the dark. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but it felt like something had sown it shut. He struggled and struggled, running through endless nothing.

''Hello?''

A voice from somewhere far away called out to him. If only he could respond. His consciousness felt unreal and never existent. But he was real wasn't he? He had a life? A job? A family? Why did it all seem...fake? He frowned, or at least he thought he did. He groaned, or at least that's what it felt like.

''Hello?''

The voice was closer. More present. A man? Why did he sound familiar?

''Are you alright?''

Hershel finally sprung his eyes open and coughed. It felt like he had just wrestled with a sand monster. His mouth felt so dry.

''You're alright.'' the other person sighed.

When he focussed on his surroundings, Hershel noticed that he didn't recognize this place. The walls were showing strange images...images that looked...? A yellow jacket caught his attention.

''E...mmy?'' he mumbled.

''Hershel!'' the other voice said in an alarming matter.

''Desmond? What are you…? Where are we…?''

He tried to turn around to look at his brother, but immediately realised that they were both tied up to each other rather firmly.

''Calm down. We have been captured by the same person I believe has been acting out the kidnappings.'' Desmond explained. ''They just spoke to me through that intercom on the wall. Their voice was distorted, but it was clear that they hold hostile intentions.''

''What about the rest?'' Hershel asked. ''Are they alright...wh..''

He suddenly noticed that Emmy, Flora and Aurora weren't alone. They were sitting near the main square...with his brother and himself as well…

''Is this old footage? But...Aurora and Flora never sat down.''

He didn't understand.

''It's live. We have been replaced by those _imposters_.'' Desmond spat angrily.

Hershel looked around to see if there was anything they could use to untie themselves or cut them free. The room was empty besides the two of them and the tv screens on the walls. They couldn't move, as their feet were tied together as well.

''Wait...when did they take you?''

Desmond sighed and wiggled his nose to adjust his glasses.

''I think during the night. I went for a visit to the loo when someone attacked me.''

''So that was..'' Hershel muttered, remembering that he had woken up during the night.

He had wondered what Desmond had been up to, but he never realised that he had been replaced. He felt ashamed for his lack of observational skills. He lowered his head, expecting his tophat to overshadow his eyes. He jerked his head back up, when he realised it was missing. He looked around in a frenzy, jostling Desmond along with him.

''Hersh...what are you?''

''M-my hat. Have you seen it?''

''I'm sorry...I haven't.''

He knew how much the item meant to his little brother, but alas, there was nothing he could do. Hershel sighed, hoping that he would be able to find it again later.

''What about you? When did they take you?''

''When we, or I suppose without you, walked back from the ruins. The mist thickened immensely out of nowhere, making it so that we had all lost each other. I had a feeling that there was something near the ruins that caused it, so I went back. When I did, someone...or something, grabbed me. I'm not sure what happened after that.''

Desmond hummed in response, his eyes never leaving the girls on the screen. It seemed like the fake Desmond had just proposed something which made Emmy quite mad.

''Kick his ass…'' Desmond whispered low enough for his gentlemanly little brother to not hear.

''So these screens...they show what the rest is up to? Are we sure that the girls haven't been replaced as well?'' Hershel asked.

''I'm not, unfortunately. Our host just told us to watch and enjoy.''

They watched silently as the group split up into two. Some of the screens switched to a view of the forest, where the fake Hershel and Emmy walked through. The other screens followed Aurora, Flora and fake Desmond through the city. They couldn't hear any sound or voices, but the images were thankfully clear enough to understand.

''Do you think Aurora knows?'' Hershel asked. ''She had been able to sense it before.''

''Let's hope so…'' Desmond sighed. ''I'm worried for their safety.''

''Me too…''

The fake Hershel and Emmy arrived at a small wooden cabin in the middle of the forest. The two brothers discussed that it was probably mister Cook's house. Emmy turned around the cottage and the fake Hershel stood still in front of a block of wood with an axe on top. As Emmy turned the corner out of view, the imposter seemed to talk to himself. His neck and shoulder jerked violently sometimes in unnatural ways.

''He moves just like that other fellow we met on the first day.'' Desmond said.

''They seem connected.''

It didn't take long for Emmy to rejoin him. She moved in closer and waved her arm in front of the fake Hershel's hand. When he grabbed her, both Hershel and Desmond tensed up. Something was happening. Something terrible. They could see Emmy's face change from surprise to fear.

''No… That's not me…'' Hershel whispered mostly to himself.

She backed away from him against the cabin.

''What is it doing to her?'' Desmond said, anger apparent in his voice.

''Get out Emmy…'' Hershel mumbled.

As if on cue, Emmy started running into the forest, leaving the imposter alone. He jerked his head to the side, given of the image that his neck appeared to be broken. Nonetheless, the fake Hershel seemed to be laughing.

''What is…?'' Desmond questioned.

Over the ground, strange things started wiggling around. Almost like worms or snakes. They connected to the fake Hershel and moved into his body, almost...calming him down? The shot moved on to a running Emmy, who stopped to rest against a tree. Those same strange _strings_ appeared around her as well, quickly capturing her and pulling her to the ground.

''Emmy!'' both brothers yelled.

The screens switched away from Emmy, leaving them in the dark of what was happening to her.

''No! Show us!'' Hershel yelled, increasing anger in his voice.

Instead, the screens turned to Aurora, Flora and the fake desmond, who had been walking through town.

''Why is this person doing this to us!''

He felt so much anger and anxiety flare up inside of him, leaving him upset and guilt ridden over his inability to help them.

''Aurora… What is she?'' Desmond mumbled.

Hershel looked up from the ground and saw what Desmond meant. She was pulling Flora along into town, without the fake Desmond in tow. On one of the other screens, the fake Desmond had stopped in his tracks. The strange strings they saw before, had also appeared around him; seeping into him. It made both of their skin crawl. Aurora and Flora turned around another corner, disappearing from the camera. It switched to another image, seemingly from the street on the other side, but the girls didn't emerge.

''They know.'' Desmond said.

''They know…'' Hershel repeated, a sense of relief filling him.

They had figured it out and were able to separate themselves from the imposter. They were smart girls. They could only hope they would be able to sit it out for when the adults returned. Their worry for Emmy however, was still very much on the surface. The images on the screen flickered around, showing the fake Hershel and Fake Desmond meeting up with one another. They didn't talk. They just stared at each other with a neutral expression.

''Are they...waiting for something?'' Hershel asked.

''Not sure…''

10 minutes had passed and none of the screens had changed to anything else. Aurora and Flora were still missing, Emmy was still out of reach and the two imposters were silently staring at each other; perhaps communicating in some other way. Desmond was about to start yelling, when a thud could be heard from somewhere outside their little prison.

''What was that?'' Hershel asked.

Desmond was the one facing the side with the door, but he had no idea. He stared at the door, wondering what the shoveling outside was all about.

''Who are you!?'' a voice they recognized all too well yelled on the other side.

''Emmy!'' Desmond and Hershel both shouted.

Another muffled voice with a high-pitched tone replied to her, which they recognized as the voice from before. The door suddenly slammed open and a body was thrown in against the wall next to them. The both gasped, immediately recognizing the yellow jacket and brown locks of Emmy Altava. Unfortunately for all of them, Emmy was knocked unconscious.

* * *

''What do we do now?'' Flora whispered.

She was sitting behind Aurora, who had been scouting the next street.

''I think we need to fend for ourselves for a little while. Until we figure out what is wrong with this place.''

''I have a theory actually.''

Aurora decided the street was safe and beckoned Flora to follow her to the other side. They kept their postures close to the ground and quickly strided across. The next street was dark and filled with a low mist. Luckily for now, no one seemed to be around. Aurora checked inside a window of one of the houses that seemed kind of abandoned. The insides were even darker, which made it hard to make out anything. She recognized some shapes that looked like furniture, but they were definitely unused. Finally, she noticed a rat scurry across the floor. It would serve as a hiding place for now. She tried the door, but found it locked.

''Hm..''

''Let me.''

Flora placed her hand on Aurora's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. Aurora stepped aside, letting Flora take the lead. If it was up to her, she would've kicked the door in Emmy style, but that would make it a far less appealing hiding spot, since they wouldn't be able to lock the door anymore, much less close it even. Flora searched around in her ponytail for a moment, looking for a pin to use. She exclaimed a small ''nice'' when she finally found one and quickly started working on the lock. The professor didn't like that this had become one of Flora's interests, but Emmy had encouraged it immensely, saying that it would one day come in handy during one of their investigations. When the lock clicked open, Flora couldn't help but smirk in agreement.

''Let's go.'' she nodded to Aurora, who was looking at Flora with an opened mouth.

Once inside, the girls quickly closed and relocked the door. When they turned around, they couldn't help but wrinkle their noses. This house _had_ to have been abandoned. If not for the horrible lighting, it would be because of the smell.

''So,'' Aurora pinched her nose shut and turned to Flora. ''That theory of yours.''

''Right,'' Flora mimicked the action and walked a little further inside. ''I was thinking…''

Flora stopped in her tracks when she saw something move at the other end of the room. It was significantly bigger than a rat, making her breath get caught in her throat.

They were not alone.

* * *

A dull pain started throbbing in her head, becoming clearer with the second. She grunted as she tried to open her eyes. Where was she? Why was it so cold? What happened? It ook Emmy a moment to let it all come back to her. Her eyes shot open, when she realised what the answers were.

''Emmy?''

Emmy blinked a couple of times, realising that it was the professor's voice.

''Professor?'' Emmy said in a soft voice while angling her head up to the two tied up men.

''Emmy, are you alright?''

He sounded worried. He looked worried. The scene of him yelling at her looped in the back of her mind. The anger in his voice. The fire in his eyes. The fright she felt in her heart.

''You were….you…'' she mumbled, unable to keep the tears from falling.

''Emmy...it's alright. That wasn't me. Desmond and I were replaced.'' he explained.

She moved up from the floor and wiped away the tears. She quickly cut her hands free with the small knife in her hand. She looked at the two brothers, hesitation in her mind.

''You were...replaced?''

''Yes. I was replaced last night and Hershel was replaced in the woods before when you all lost each other in the mist.'' Desmond explained. ''Are you alright Emmy? You hit the wall pretty hard.''

''I'm fine…''

She quickly moved up to the professors to cut them loose. She was still sniffing a little when the rope snapped free.

''Emmy…''

The professor turned to the lady in yellow and wiped away another tear that fell down her cheek with his thumb.

''You know I would never yell at you.''

His voice was soft. She placed her own hand on top of his, which was resting on her cheek.

''I'm so happy that wasn't you.''

''I don't mean to interrupt this tender moment, but we should really hurry up out of here.'' Desmond whispered while checking the door.

''Right.'' both the professor and Emmy responded.

They got up and followed Desmond outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with the update! Hope you still enjoyed it nonetheless.


	7. The Escape

Aurora carefully walked up to Flora, grabbing her hand in the process. She could feel that she had frozen in fear. She couldn't blame her. Whatever it was that was lurking in the darkness; the odds of it being something positive for them was minimal. The figure on the other end shifted again, making a small silver can roll over the wooden floorboards in their direction. Aurora and Flora watched the can roll all the way to the tip of their boots. Flora gulped and looked slowly between Aurora and the figure. What were they going to do? Should they run back outside; Possibly risking running into the fake Desmond? Should they face the person or creature or whatever it was?

Aurora wasn't sure either, but she knew they had to act now while they had the upper hand. She bent her knees and made her way down to the ground. She had let go of Flora's hand in the meantime, who had started to tremble. She grabbed the can off of the floor and moved back up without any sound. The figure still had their back turned to them. Or at least, that's what it looked like. When Aurora was finally back on eye level, Flora waited with anxious curiosity. Just what was the girl thinking? Aurora grabbed the can tight, moved in front of Flora and sucked in a deep breath. If all else failed… she at least had something to throw. Flora was about to ask her what she was planning, when…

''Hey! You there!''

Flora flinched from the loud voice from her cousin. The figure reacted in the same manner and turned to the two girls.

''Make yourself known!'' Aurora continued in her booming voice.

The figure slowly moved up from the ground, straightening its back. The darkened windows behind them curled around the silhouette, making them appear even darker than before. The figure stretched out their arms to the front of their body, almost as if they were gesturing for peace.

''Who are you?'' Aurora asked.

The figure didn't respond. They just stood there in silence; staring at them with dark eyes.

''Answer me!'' she almost screamed, the smallest hint of fear in her voice.

Flora took a step back and bumped into something hard and warm. She wanted to yell, but couldn't when a big hand wrapped around her face in front of her mouth. Aurora heard the tussle and turned around. In front of her, another large and dark figure stood behind Flora. Flora struggled to get free and looked at Aurora with fright in her eyes.

''Please, wait!''

Aurora turned around at the sound of the voice. The figure close to the window took a few steps forward.

''We mean you no harm.''

A girl no older than Flora with curly red hair and bright blue eyes stepped into view.

''Let her go!'' Aurora demanded.

''James. It's alright. They're outsiders.'' the girl nodded to the larger fellow.

''Right.'' a squeaky voice answered.

The large hand around Flora's face retracted and the girl quickly ran forward into Aurora's arms. She didn't know why people had the tendency to grab her in this town, but she surely did not like it.

''Let's all calm down for a moment.—'' the girl beckoned over to a dusty couch against the wall. ''—Please. Sit.''

Aurora looked at Flora and nodded. They had little choice. They wanted to flee, but there were little options. The larger fellow was blocking the entrance and the girl on the other side blocked the rest of the place. There was a staircase to their left, but she was sure they wouldn't make it. They silently sat down on the couch and watched the two figures approach. The girl with the red mane sat down on a box in front of them and watched the bigger fellow sit down on the ground. Flora studied her figure. Her face was small and round with freckles spotting her pointy nose. The short curls of her red hair looked a little greasy, like they hadn't been washed in a while. Her dark blue overalls were covered in dust and remnants of spiderwebs.

The bags under her eyes told of her weariness, together with a lifeless stare and sunken in cheeks. Flora was starting to feel for the girl; who had clearly been subjected to the life-style of Alderfall. She turned her head to the boy on her left and flinched when his dark eyes peered right back into hers. He was large. Larger than Desmond even in both length and width, but seemed young. His dark skin paled in the little light of the dark house. She wondered how old the boy named James actually was, and why he was hiding away together with the girl in here.

''So,'' the girl cleared her throat. ''My name is Vivian and this is James. We are stowing away in this abandoned house because both of our parents were kidnapped and replaced.''

Aurora opened her mouth to respond, but closed it again when she didn't know what to say.

''We didn't expect to have any visitors… especially outsiders…'' she continued.

James nodded in agreement.

''Why did you go in here specifically?''

Aurora and Flora looked at each other. They searched each other's eyes and nodded after some time. They had a feeling that they could trust these kids.

''My name is Aurora and this is my cousin Flora. We have come here with our family to investigate the happenings around town. We fled into this house… because we have cause to believe that the adults of our family have been replaced… just like your parents.''

Flora took a hold of Aurora's hand and squeezed it tight. They were happy they at least had each other.

''Gosh… so the master even targets outsiders then.'' Vivian mumbled.

''The master?'' Flora asked.

''Ah, it's what we've been calling the person responsible for this mess.''

''Maybe…'' James started, his voice soft and light. ''They can help us, Viv.''

Vivian looked from James to the girls and frowned. They could tell she was thinking hard about what to do.

''We could use some help… but we don't know if we can trust you.''

Flora and Aurora understood. They were just some strangers. They could easily be part of the grand scheme, even if they weren't.

''Tell us a little more about yourself. We'll consider.'' Vivian said softly.

Flora started telling about their little found family and how they got together. She told of her past, their adventures, the mysteries they solved and how they got here. Aurora was surprised with her honesty. She even told about Aurora's original cause of existence and how she returned, even if it only seemed to confuse the two slightly.

* * *

Desmond looked around the cold brick hallway in search for any sign of life. This included the tentacle-like pieces of string that seemed to have a mind of their own. Hershel and Emmy were right behind him, awaiting his signal.

''It seems clear. Let's go.'' he whispered.

They moved into the hallway, out of the creepy room they were kept in. They kept their posture close to the ground and continued with shallow breaths. They weren't sure with how many the other side were, nor what their powers entailed. All they knew is that they had to tread with care. They had already been taken out once before after all, no matter their wits or strength. The professor looked back every once in a while to check if there was anything behind them, but thankfully, everything seemed empty. Desmond stopped at a corner and peaked around it to see if there was anything there. Around the corner, an intersection split the ruins into 3 paths.

''Blast.'' Desmond mumbled.

''What is it?'' Emmy whispered and tugged on his jacket.

Desmond turned around and frowned. Both he and his brother had no memory of coming through here. The chances of them getting out without alarming their kidnapper seemed slim. But, Emmy was different.

''Do you remember how to get out of here, my dear?'' he asked in a hushed voice.

Emmy shuffled past him and glanced at the intersection. She had been dragged through these halls and only lost consciousness when she was thrown against the wall in the chamber.

''I do. Follow me.''

Emmy took the lead and rounded the corner with the two brothers in tow. The professor tried to take in as much as possible of the surrounding area. Every corner, every piece of the maze, every door and every sound. He hoped they wouldn't have to come back here, but he had a strong feeling that they might. They would have to face the person responsible for this all. Emmy rounded another corner in quick succession and halted promptly. Desmond had trouble not bumping into her and was about to scold her for not thinking ahead, when he spotted what she stopped for. On the other end of the hall he saw several pieces of red strings slowly slithering over the tiles. Emmy turned her head to Desmond and placed her finger against her lips to indicate that he needed to stay quiet. Hershel saw it all happen from behind and waited around the corner.

They held their breath as the strings draped over the floor into another tunnel. They wondered what or who controlled them. How did it work? Where did they come from? Why were they capable of hurting them… The strings were finally cut short and disappeared without spotting the trio. When they deemed the situation safe, they all let out their held breath and slumped against the wall.

''That was close.'' Hershel whispered.

''Too close. Let's go a little slower, Emmy.'' Desmond said with a small smile to the woman in yellow.

''Right.'' Emmy returned with a sheepish grin.

She continued on into the hallways with care this time. She remembered that it wasn't far after this. She just needed to find the hatch through which she was dragged. Her head was still pounding and her hearing had dulled a little. She might have a concussion, but she wasn't sure. For now, all that mattered was getting all of them out safely. She rounded another corner and felt her body relax just a bit. The hatch was on the other end, on top of a set of stairs. Desmond and Hershel followed quickly and felt a sense of relief come over them as well. Once close to the hatch, Emmy looked back one last time. She remembered the voice she heard when she was taken through all of this and wondered why they distorted their voice like that.

To hide their identity was the most obvious answer, but it seemed deeper than that. What was actually going on? They would find out later she supposed. She turned back around and pushed the hatch together with Desmond while Hershel stood guard. The door was starting to budge into the opposite direction, making both of them very happy, when a loud bang echoed through the structure. Desmond and Emmy froze and Hershel took a step back towards them. Were they discovered? Did someone find out they had escaped? They waited and listened for any other sound. Their best course of action was probably to bolt, but with the speed at which the string travelled, they would be caught again in no time.

Emmy swallowed a lump in her throat and looked to Desmond with panicked eyes. They had to get out. They had to find the girls. They had to get to safety. Desmond returned her worried gaze with a frown. He was mulling over every possible outcome to their current dilemma. They couldn't just sit and wait for something to happen or for someone to find them. They had to go.

''Hersh.'' he whispered.

Hershel flinched a little at the sudden sound but quickly turned around.

''Get ready.''

The professor nodded and climbed the first few sets of steps. Desmond turned back to Emmy and mouthed the words ''3… 2… 1…'' before pushing the hatch. Emmy matches his action and together they managed to push the door open to the outside world. Soon after, they ran outside into the unknown. Icy droplets of rain met their skin as they breathed in the autumn atmosphere. The professor was surprised to see the ruins of the castle next to the hatch. He didn't understand how they had missed this before.

''Let's go!'' Desmond grabbed onto his younger brother's sleeve and pulled him along.

They fled into the woods, worried for each other, their family and their lives…

* * *

''That's about everything from us.'' Flora sighed. ''So, do you trust us?''

''Show me the mark.'' Vivian said.

Flora nodded, understanding the need for proof. She unbuttoned the top part of her dress and pulled it aside to show her clavicle. She forced a smile, making her little apple birthmark appear on her skin. Vivian nodded, indicating she had seen enough. Flora buttoned her dress back up and waited for either of them to continue.

''We trust you.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof it has been a while since I uploaded hasnt it. Sorry for the slow upload! Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless~


	8. The Plan

The trio ran through the forest, hoping desperately that they weren't being followed. They stopped a little further in, all of them looking around cautiously.

''I think… we're okay?'' Emmy said, catching her breath in the meantime.

No strings, no strange replicas or enemies in sight. Just the trees, the mist and the lonesome crow that cawed in the distance. Hershel reached for the brim of his hat in an attempt to steady himself, but was quickly reminded that he had lost the dear trinket somewhere down the line. He wasn't one to curse, but somewhere deep in his mind he felt like it would be appropriate in this situation.

''We should try to get some distance between us and the ruins.'' Desmond suggested.

He adjusted his glasses and looked at his two companions. His brother looked distraught as he combed his fingers through his messy hair. Emmy still looked a little off as well; the distant look in her eyes telling of her injury.

''I have an idea.'' Emmy said softly. ''Mister Cook's cottage might be a good place to collect our thoughts. I don't think rushing into town to search for the girls might be the right course of action at the moment. Since you know… the enemy is kind of… everywhere.''

Emmy shoulders were obviously shaking. The usual Emmy Altava wasn't swayed easily, but today… was different. Desmond placed a hand over hers and gave it a slight squeeze.

''That's a good idea Em,'' he said softly. ''We need to take a look at your injury as well.''

Hershel frowned as he realised that his worry for his hat was totally insignificant in comparison to his family. He took Emmy's other hand and also gave it a reaffirming squeeze. They would get through this.

Together.

* * *

Vivian led the group through the back alleys of Alderfall. She wanted to show them what she was planning and asked them to come with her. Flora, Aurora and James followed as silently as possible. They all kept their eyes peeled for possible ''puppets'' as James and Vivian called them; The imposters made of string. Vivian walked into another alley which led to a dead end. Flora was confused at first and a little afraid of what might happen if they got themselves cornered, but quickly realised what Viv was actually doing. She fumbled around with a piece of robe and a small mechanism in the corner. Flora took a closer look and found that the mechanism was tied to a ladder above them.

''Did you make this yourself?'' she asked.

''Yep. I've always liked messing around with cogs and wires.'' Viv answered while pushing together the final piece.

The ladder slid down the wall in front of them, creating a path to the top of the building.

''Nice.'' Flora smirked.

She understood the feeling. Viv moved up first and helped the two girls up to the top. James followed close behind, making sure that the ladder was properly pulled back into its spot out of reach. The top of the building was fairly low, but still showed an eagle view of the village. Flora and Aurora looked around, spotting the entrance in the far back with a tiny red spot that appeared to be the Layton Mobile. The forest surrounding everything; ominously hovering over the town like an outer wall, till looked a little surreal. The moon peeked through the clouds on one end of town, while the partially blocked out sun leaned on the other side. It was rather picturesque, even with the creepy vibe that perpetrated it all.

''Follow me.'' Viv walked over a piece of wood that was placed on the edge of the roof.

It led to the next building, where more pieces of cardboard, wood and planks were placed as an intricate system over the rooftops of Alderfall.

''Is it safe?'' Aurora asked while peering down to the streets.

''I can cross it, so safe enough.'' James replied with a small smile.

He was a rather large fellow, so that did make Aurora feel a little better. They followed Viv over a couple of buildings, until they reached one with a slanted roof. Viv made her way to the top of the slant, where they could grab onto the edge for support. Aurora, Flora and James quickly followed.

''There.'' Vivian pointed to the building on the other side.

The building she pointed at was one of the larger structures in town. The front was impressively large with blackened windows covering almost everything. The window depicted images of god, the virgin Mary and Jesus Christ in the stained glass. Aurora had witnessed the world's favourable approach to religion before, but never like this. All the figures were bleak and clad in grey tones. The eyes were the most concerning. They were not white and kind, but completely black and void of emotion. The baby Jesus in Mary's arms especially, seemed a little… demonic in a way.

''A… church?'' Aurora asked.

''Not anymore. It used to be around 40 years ago I believe, but it was changed into a library after a fire.'' Viv explained.

''It was never properly cleaned, so the sud is still staining the windows and glass.'' James added.

''Why is everything in this town so creepy.'' Flora said in a frustrated tone.

''Okay, so why do we need to go into the library?'' Aurora asked.

''Because of that.'' Viv pointed down to the street.

They followed her finger and realised that there were multiple figures in front of the building. Aurora squinted to try and get a better look, when she realised that they all gave off the same feel.

''They're puppets.''

''Correct.'' Viv confirmed.

''They're guarding the place?'' Flora asked.

''Seems like it.'' James answered.

There were four figures in total. Two stood in front of the main entrance, while the other two walked around in a sluggish manner, almost like they were patrolling the area.

''Anyone you know?'' Flora asked Vivian.

''Yeah… although we know almost everyone in town because... You know, small town. The two in the front are the Bakers. They're a brother-sister twin duo. The one patrolling on the far right is Jenny Seinlor, the daughter of the major and the one on the left is… hm…''

Vivian leaned over the edge to get a better look at the man. He was wearing a hood, making it hard to make out who exactly it was. When he turned back around to them, she hummed as though she recognized him.

''That's mister Sightfree. One of the first to get taken.''

Flora could feel her heart sink into her stomach. That was the man that grabbed her before…

She slunked down behind the edge and whimpered softly. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and looked up to Aurora. Her cousin was looking at her with a warm smile.

''Don't worry. I'm not going to let him get to you ever again.''

Flora felt like crying. ''Y-yes please.''

''Okay. Now that we've shown you our destination, let's get back to the hideout. We need to discuss our plan for tonight.'' Viv said.

''Tonight?'' Aurora asked.

''When we'll break in.''

* * *

They were able to find the cottage quick enough thankfully. During their way over, neither Desmond nor Hershel had let go of Emmy's hands. She was stable enough but they still worried over her well-being. Once at the front entrance of the cottage, Desmond let go of her hand to try to find a way in while Hershel stayed with Emmy. She had been looking to one particular spot since they arrived, near the wooden block where it had all happened before.

''Emmy?''

Emmy turned her head to the professor, who was looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

''Are you… alright?''

Her vision was a bit blurry and his voice seemed distant, but she felt alright she supposed. The jarring memory of his double yelling at her kept creeping up in her mind. She squeezed his hand and nodded.

''I don't know why it affected me so badly.''

''The things he said… I would never…''

''I know.'' she smiled. ''That's… why it was so odd. I never expected you to…''

Desmond returned with a frustrated look on his face as he marched to the front door. ''Nothing that could work as an entrance I'm afraid.'' Instead, he took a stance before kicking in the door with a powerful twap.

''Nice.'' Emmy said in a deadpan manner.

Hershel could only sigh inwardly. He hoped mister Cook wouldn't visit any time soon. The trio walked inside and looked around the abandoned place. Besides some dusty furniture and musky smell, nothing seemed out of the sort. They checked every room just in case, but found it empty as well. Emmy took a seat on the couch in the living room and turned on a lantern on the coffee table. The small light didn't do much in the dark little room, but it was nice enough.

Desmond and Hershel joined her. Desmond sat down next to Emmy and Hershel sat across from them in a big lounge chair. It was silent for a moment; all of them contemplating what to do next. They had to find a way to get to Flora and Aurora before they got caught. They weren't 100% sure either if the girls were safe too. Desmond and Hershel _did_ see them get away from Desmond's replacement, but still…

''Let me have a look at your wound, Emmy'' Desmond said softly.

Emmy bent her head towards him so he could inspect it through her thick curls. He found a cut on the top which had bled a small amount into her hair. It was barely visible.

''A small cut that doesn't seem to need any stitching. You might have a minor concussion though. How are you feeling?''

''Hm. I definitely have a headache.'' she sighed. ''But it feels like it's getting better.''

She tried to sound confident to not worry the two brothers, but that didn't seem to work.

''Let's think of what to do next.'' Desmond suggested.

Hershel explained to Emmy what they had seen on the camera footage. He told of how Aurora and Flora had gotten away from the strange replica of Desmond, but this also made it so that they had no idea where the girls were at the moment.

''They are probably still in town though, right?'' Emmy asked.

''I believe so. Aurora must have noticed the difference in my replica. It could be that she noticed it in Hershel's replica as well, which all in all let to her taking Flora and running away.''

''They are smart girls… but I still worry for them.'' Hershel sighed.

''Aurora might be able to avoid them with her powers.'' Emmy said. ''Maybe, they're hiding somewhere for now. If that's the case, it would be pointless to scour the city for them and possibly putting ourselves in harm's way.''

''Assuming that this is true,''— Desmond adjusted his glasses. —''What would our next step be? I believe it might be an idea to seek out our duplicates for some answers.''

''They might be violent. What then?'' Hershel asked. ''We can't afford to be taken again.''

''Maybe… we should fight back.''

Desmond and Hershel looked at Emmy. She didn't sound too confident, but she was right. All three of them had some skill when it came to fighting, so they should be able to manage now that they were aware of the situation.

''We should prepare.'' Desmond said with a sigh.

''I have an idea concerning the distinction of the real us compared to our fakes.'' Hershel said. ''I believe the duplicates only know so little about us to be able to interpret us. This is but a guess, but we might have the advantage when it comes to our memories.''

''So, we should tell each other something, like a memory we share, to prove our worth?'' Emmy asked.

''Yes, but it has to be specific enough to understand and also blend in enough to not be obvious.'' Desmond said while staring at the light of the lantern.

''How about…'' Emmy started. ''Our real names?''

Desmond and Hershel stayed silent. Flashes of their fight with Bronev, the beams of light in the sanctuary and Aurora's demise were brought to mind.

''It's just a form to address the other, so inconspicuous enough, but also something we share that's specifically catered to us.'' she continued. ''What do you guys think?''

''It's a good idea.'' Hershel smiled at Emmy.

''I agree. Now let's prepare for our not so internal struggle with ourselves.'' he said sarcastically.

He hoped it would lighten the mood a little, which seemed to work, since both Emmy and Hershel responded with a chuckle.


	9. The Break In

The group returned to the abandoned house soon after their expedition. Vivian had been quiet during their trip back, almost as if she was calculating what to do and what to say. When they settled on the dusty couches and chairs once again, she finally opened her mouth.

''Our plan is to break into the library tonight.''

''Wait… okay, why and how?'' Flora asked.

''Let me start with why,'' Vivian ran her hand through her scruffy hair. ''Since the puppets are guarding the place so diligently, we believe that there is something inside that's worth stealing, or at least something they value enough.''

''That makes sense.'' Aurora said softly. She had tried to search for a sign of life inside the old church, but couldn't find any.

They couldn't really look inside either through the black stained windows, so they had to trust Vivian and James on their word that it really was a library.

''If it's a library, maybe it's a book they're protecting?'' Flora suggested.

''Could be.'' James sighed. ''We… kind of hoped our parents would be in there, but…''

''We already confirmed that's not the case.'' Vivian quickly added. ''We monitored the place for a couple of days on that rooftop. No food or water went in or out the building, nor any person. The puppets did change from time to time… but that's it.''

Aurora nodded. ''I didn't feel any presence either.''

''Continuing on to the ''how'', this is where you guys come in. With just the two of us, we considered it impossible to bypass the guards. They really have every nook and cranny surrounded and there are four of them. If one of us were to serve as bait, they would maybe send two people after them. The other two would surely notice the other sneaking in. It was too dangerous.''

''So now that we're with four…'' Flora said.

''They will need more manpower. Exactly.'' Vivian smiled. ''This is but a theory, but I believe James is big enough to gain him two followers. So we would need just one person more to get the third guard to leave their station. The remaining of our group can then sneak in.''

For a moment, silence hung among the group. The plan was clear and seemed pretty sturdy. The only problem was… who was going to serve bait together with James.

''I'll be bait.'' Both Aurora and Flora eventually said in unison.

They looked at each other in shock, both surprised by the other's words. It didn't take long for them to giggle.

''Flora, you are not a very fast runner.'' Aurora pleaded.

''No, but I might be able to build something to help us escape.'' Flora replied with her arms crossed.

''You can build stuff?'' James asked.

''Uh, well, yeah.'' Flora replied sheepishly. ''I have a bit of an inventor gene inside of me I suppose. My uncle has been helping me out a lot lately and well… I really like doing it.''

She felt a little embarrassed to talk about it, since it wasn't really adding to her lady-like appearance. She was about to second-guess her abilities, when she felt a small hand on her own. She looked to her side and blushed when she found Vivian only inches away from her face.

''Maybe we can invent something together!''

''Then it's settled.'' Aurora said triumphantly. ''James and I will run and maybe prepare to fight these goons, and Viv and Flor' will invent something to aid their break in.''

''Deal!'' Both James and Vivian agreed.

Flora wanted to protest, but felt like she only had so little room to breathe with Vivian ignoring any sense of boundaries at the moment. The sun was setting behind the grim little village, giving the group only ample time to construct their final plans.

* * *

The night had fallen and Alderfall felt like a shadow of its daytime twin. The eerie little town was dark, bleak and clad in grey tones on a beautiful day. But at night, true darkness showed nothing. The single light of an overly bright streetlight painted a stark contrast so pointed, that it barely lit up anything besides the spot below. It made you want to run from door to door, lantern to lantern and warm arm to the other; for safety was not found in the black ink of the night.

Smart residents were already tucked into their blankets with the lights turned off. Informed tourists would lock their doors or already be far away from this place. But, our eyes are turned to those who sought out discomfort. Who sought the truth. Who sought… answers. Their favourite orange and light pink clothes were replaced with black suits that made it hard to spot them as they moved closer to their target. The leader on the front of the group made sure to look in every direction before rounding the next corner. They had discussed all they needed to know.

Now, for the execution.

Aurora grabbed Flora's hand one last time to make her look at her. They didn't say a word. They just nodded. They knew they loved each other and that they would see each other soon. This plan was solid. It would work. Flora and Vivian squatted down to the ground and waited for the other two to move.

''3… 2… 1…'' James counted down softly.

Flora could hear her heart pound into her ears as she watched Aurora and James move close to the ground to the front of the church. She really hoped her theory was correct. She really hoped… what she _felt_ had been correct.

Before James and Aurora could even get close to the church, the puppets had already turned their heads towards them. They were watching them with hollow eyes as they approached; waiting for anyone to make a wrong move. They didn't say anything. They just… waited.

''Good to see you again, mister Sightfree.'' Aurora said confidently as she moved her hood back to reveal her face. ''Do you remember me?''

Robert Sightfree was about to take a step forward, when the major's daughter put her arm up.

''No distraction.'' she mumbled, to which the butcher nodded and moved back.

''What, aren't we doing good as a threat?'' James fake pouted. ''I thought you wanted to get us?''

Jenny Seinlor looked like she was grinding her teeth, obviously irritated with their behaviour.

''Don't come near us boy.'' she threatened.

''Or… what?'' Aurora taunted. ''Now James!''

James grabbed something out of his pocket that looked like a small bottle of sorts. He started running past the four guards, while pouring out the insides over the ground.

''What the…'' one of the twins said in a low grumble.

''...this smells like...oil?'' the other twin added.

''Precisely.'' Aurora grinned, before grabbing a lighter out of her pocket, lighting it, and throwing it onto the oil.

One of the many teachings she had gotten from Emmy; Never forget your lighter. The oil instantly started burning splendidly, creating a big wall of red and yellow against the black backdrop. The four guards quickly moved back against the church with small yelps of fear. Flora silently pumped her fist into the air.

She had been correct after all.

* * *

'' _Wait… so his skin didn't feel… real?'' James asked._

'' _Yeah.. It felt really coarse like sand… or maybe rope.''_

'' _Rope?'' Vivian asked._

'' _Hm. It was really weird. It made sense that Aurora mentioned that he didn't feel completely human.''_

_Flora caressed the spot on the arm that the butcher had grabbed so roughly the other day._

'' _That would feed into our own theory actually.'' Vivian said while placing her hand on her chin._

'' _Oh?'' Aurora asked._

'' _We have been calling them puppets you see.'' James explained. ''Because they seem like they are being controlled by someone… or something. And they have this hollow look in their eyes. Like puppets.''_

'' _So maybe they are made of string!'' Flora gasped._

'' _Could be…'' Vivian mumbled._

* * *

''You impudent brats!'' Jenny yelled. ''Get them!''

The twins and the butcher quickly moved around the line of fire and started chasing the already running James and Aurora. Flora and Vivian watched the group disappear around the corner, into the darkness. The only person remaining, just as expected, was Jenny Seinlor. She was staring at the fire in front of her, not making a move to stomp it out or anything. She was probably frightened of it. If… she was also made of rope. Flora felt a tap on her shoulder that came from Vivian. The redhead beckoned her to follow her into the other side of the alleyway, that let around to the building they were aiming for. Their plan was to sneak to the side of the church, where they could use their invention to climb up onto the roof, open one of the windows and then climb inside.

One person would install the contraption, while the other stood on look-out for Jenny. Flora was pretty proud of her little invention. Vivian was pretty handy herself, but she was more of a thinker than a do-er like Flora. Together they thought up something similar to the ladder contraption Vivian had made to get onto the rooftops. It was smaller and depended on the sturdiness of the gutter of the building. If it failed… their next plan would be to smash another window in. This of course, was not the best back-up plan.

They had quickly made their way to the side of the building. They figured they would have some time since the fire was still burning. Flora squatted to the group and moved her backpack to her front. She would be the one to install the contraption, while Vivian very silently moved her way to the front to check on Jenny. Thankfully for them, Jenny still seemed enthralled almost with the fire. It was getting close to going out however, since a slight drizzle was falling from the sky. Vivian inwardly cursed at the lack of oil. They could have postponed the plan until tomorrow to get more, but they didn't want to risk losing anyone else to the puppets.

Flora was starting to make progress. The top metal part of the invention needed to connect to the gutter. This was the tricky part. When they made this, they hadn't considered the noise it would make. Metal on metal… tended to create some kind of sound. Flora carefully leaned forward to attach the invention.

She was so close… she just needed to…

''AARGH!''

She stopped dead in her movement and her heart had leapt to her throat. She shot her head into the direction of Vivian, who had her back against the wall in the corner. She had moved her hand up to her mouth with her finger placed against her lips. She was telling Flora to keep quiet.

''Those stupid kids! Messing with _his_ plans…'' she heard Jenny say.

It sounded like she had snapped out of her trance.

'' _His plans?''_ Flora thought. '' _Who is… he?''_

Vivian had moved over in the meantime so she could whisper to Flora ''We have to be quick.''

Flora nodded and proceeded to move the invention towards the gutter. It barely made a sound when she placed it against it, causing them both to sigh inwardly with relief. She pressed a button that caused a small ladder to pop out of the metal. Flora quickly climbed up, with Vivian following behind. Once they had both made their way up onto the roof, Flora pressed a button on top, that made the ladder pop back in. The invention slid into itself like a satisfying puzzle. Her father and uncle would be proud. Once the device was small enough to put back into her backpack, Flora and Vivian turned to one of the windows. They looked inside, but found that it was hard to see through the glass.

''I guess we just have to go in and see.'' Vivian whispered.

''Okay… ladies first. So... I guess we go together?'' she smiled awkwardly.

Vivian smiled a small smile and nodded as she quietly opened the window.

Their plan had been successful thus far.

* * *

Aurora and James were halfway through town before they took a moment to breathe. Aurora had prepared herself and her partner to fight the puppets to the best of their abilities, but they still preferred to outrun them. They only needed to buy enough time for Vivian and Flora to get in. After that, they had a different plan to get them out.

As she turned around and stopped to catch her breath, Aurora noticed that there was no one behind them. Were they safe? Did the puppets stop their pursuit and return to the library? Or were they waiting for the right moment to strike?

''I think... they aren't following us anymore.'' James said softly.

''I still… have this strange feeling.'' Aurora mumbled.

She didn't understand. Was there someone still here? Or were they alone and was she imagining things because of the scary situation. She was about to ask James for his opinion, when…

''Hello Aurora.''

Aurora abruptly turned around to the source of the voice to find none other… than her caretaker… Professor Desmond Sycamore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it really him?


	10. The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating has gone up... what does this mean for our heroes?

''Are we ready?''

Hershel and Emmy turned to Desmond, who was already standing in the doorframe. They both nodded and followed him outside. The weather had turned to worse. Droplets of cold unforgiveness rained down upon them; darkening their clothes in the process. Emmy looked up and the dreary sky, finding nothing stared back. The clouds obscured the heavens and the rain made it hard to see much farther ahead.

''Let's hope we'll find them soon.'' the professor said softly.

A constant level of anxiety had been present in his body ever since the start of it all. He partly blamed the loss of his beloved hat, which usually seemed to steady him in desperate times. The other part was with Flora and Aurora. He kept telling himself that the girls would be alright. That they would find a way to protect themselves… but he couldn't know for sure until he saw them again.

''What's that…?''

He looked to his older brother, who was staring at one particular spot deep in the woods. Next to him, Emmy's breathing quickened. He turned to look at her and saw a hint of fear in her eyes. These villains were really getting to her. He needed to do something about it quickly.

''Let's move to the edge of the forest.'' the professor proposed. ''We will have the advantage of the open space.''

He grabbed Emmy's hand and pulled her softly towards him so she would face him.

''We're not going to leave you, my dear.''

The fright in her eyes vanished and was replaced with a warm smile. She forgot that she was with them for a moment and felt relieved by the reminder.

''Yeah. Sorry. Let's move!''

The trio hurried through the bushes and between the narrow trees. They thankfully remembered the way; the mist following them at their feet. Something else was following them. Of that they were sure. Thankfully, they had prepared for this.

For them.

Once they moved into the clearing, the village popped into view. The town was dark. Darker than before since the sun had disappeared. Hershel and Emmy walked up to Desmond, who was peering out over the rooftops.

''They're here somewhere…'' he mumbled.

''And _we_ will find them soon.''

The trio abruptly turned around to the source of the voice. Appearing from inside the forest, a perfect replica of Hershel Layton, Desmond Sycamore and Emmy Altava walked out with strange smiles.

''Kind of you to reveal yourself to us.'' Emmy said with a frown.

The fake Emmy snickered. ''Well, since you escaped, the master ordered us to find you. It was only a matter of time you see.''

''Master?'' the professor asked.

''Yes,'' the fake Hershel replied. ''The one who _was_ going to put an end to your miserable lives.''

Emmy swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. Something about the fake Hershel made her skin crawl. The unnatural smile on his lips. The way he spoke that wasn't even close to the real professor.

''Was?'' Desmond asked.

''We have now been given that honor. Much to our pleasure.'' the fake Desmond laughed.

So they were here to dispose of the originals… The trio knew what was awaiting them. All they needed to do… was defeat them.

''Only attack yourself. That way we won't accidentally hurt each other.'' Desmond called out as he got into a fighting stance.

''Smart. Let's do this.'' Emmy replied.

The professor hummed in agreement. The puppets looked over at their opponents menacingly. Something about the start of the fight broke the last straw of sanity inside of them. They began to scratch at their skin in madness, unveiling the red threads inside. An ear deafening screech erupted from within, making anyones hair stand up straight. The one with Layton's face laughed maniacally. Frothing from the mouth. Eyes rolling back into its head.

Emmy moved forward, unable to stand the bloodcurdling scream any longer. She grabbed the knife out of her boot, flipped it around in her fingers and slashed it forward towards the fake Emmy's face. The puppet however, ducked under in an unnatural way, bending and twisting its body and limbs in a way that would be impossible for humans.

Desmond and Hershel moved forward as well. They were glad they prepared for this. Desmond grabbed a small bottle of oil out of his pocket and opened it before he reached the puppet wearing his face. He feigned a punch, which made the puppet move forward rapidly. In his momentum, he threw the oil over the string puppet's back. The puppet screamed even louder, which made Desmond's ears tremble painfully.

Hershel had been dodging his puppet's lunges. He brought along a weapon that would come in handy after his brother was done with the oil. The puppet, however, had no intention to wait for that moment to arrive. He was finally able to grab Layton by one of his arms and pushed him to the ground. The puppet was heavier than expected. And also way stronger. He tried to struggle free, but suddenly felt a piece of string wrap around his neck. The string pulled tighter and tighter and tighter...

Desmond pulled a lighter out of his pocket, which Emmy had given him, and flicked it on. A small flame tried hard to survive in the damp atmosphere. The Desmond puppet lunged back with a scream, its once red pupils completely turned to black together with the rest of its eyes. It looked horrifying. Desmond tried to leap out of reach, but was just a tad too late. The puppet lashed out and scratched open a sizable chunk out of his jacket, shirt and skin. A warm feeling erupted from Desmond's side. He pressed his hand against it and felt the warmth seep through his fingers. He was probably bleeding. The puppet laughed. A disgusting sight to behold. He moved forward again, this time faster than before. Desmond was prepared and threw the lighter against his back when he moved out of the way. The fire connected with the oil and thread and instantly bursted out in flames.

The lighter fell to the ground in a dramatic fashion. Desmond watched as his counterpart screamed while the flames engulfed him. He turned to his brother, hoping to see him win as well. He gasped as he saw Hershel's eyes slowly roll back into his head while the puppet on top of him laughed maniacally. He grabbed the lighter of the ground and ran up with a scream, hoping to catch the puppet's attention. The puppet turned its face and thankfully moved up off his little brother. Hershel gasped for air. He coughed a couple of times, before the adrenaline helped him move up from the ground. He reached out behind him and grabbed the lead pipe out of his pants he had been withholding until now.

He wasn't as skilled in hand-to-hand combat as Emmy or Desmond, but he knew a thing or two about fencing. He couldn't find a blade, and the axe was way too big, but a lead pipe together with some oil and fire would do just as nicely. He moved to pipe in front of his brother, who doused the metal in oil before lighting it with an impressive flame. Not even the rain would be able to quench it. The Layton puppet's eyes had turned wide as he noticed its brethren had been defeated. The two brothers in front of him were hurt, but certainly not done yet. He had to do what he was ordered to do. He screamed again as loudly as he could and made a run towards them. Hershel sucked a deep breath in to calm himself and waited for the puppet to come close. Once it did, Desmond moved down and stretched his leg in front of the thread creature to make it trip. Hershel then experdly moved out of the way of the puppet's trajectory and pushed the pipe down its neck. With the fire against thread, nothing could stop it from sliding right through.

The puppet's body fell to the ground, no longer producing any sound. Its body burned as magnificently as the other one did, creating two piles of smoldering thread. The harsh rain fell down on the two brother's beaten down bodies. Desmond and Hershel panted hard as they watched their respective puppets burn. The professor turned to Emmy, a sense of worry bubbling up in his lower abdomen. She looked at her counterpart on the ground, the body of the other squirming slightly. When he moved closer, he could see that her eyes were clouded over. He was about to speak up, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

''Theodore Bronev.'' Desmond said behind him.

Hershel turned to look at him. He was right. They needed to confirm. They hadn't been able to see how Emmy's fight had gone. He nodded to his brother and turned back to Emmy.

''Emmeline Altava.'' he said, an ache forming in his heart.

She slanted her shoulders down and faced their direction.

''Yes, professor Layton?'' she replied.

Both Desmond and Hershel's hearts fell.

Emmy...had lost.

She was the squirming body on the ground. Their next move was important. They had to first do something about the puppet. Thankfully, Desmond had already thought of a plan and grabbed Hershel's pipe from out of his hand. Before the puppet could respond, he grabbed her shoulder and pushed the pipe through her back and out of her stomach with as much strength as he could muster. The creature screamed out of agony. They weren't sure if it actually felt pain, but it sure looked like it. Red strings started covering the pipe, holding it in place as Desmond let go. The puppet fell to the ground in defeat, wearing a harrowing expression on Emmy's face.

Hershel fell to his knees in front of the real Emmy Altava and quickly turned her around to see if she was alright. His breath stoked when he found the small knife she had been carrying, stuck inside her stomach. Thick red blood was dripping from it, blending together with the rain. Desmond joined him and stopped the professor's hand before it could reach the handle.

''We have to let it stay in. She will bleed out otherwise.'' he said in a soft voice.

The professor couldn't find a voice to respond with. All he could see was the blood and her pale face. Her breathing was shallow, drowned out by the heavy fall from the rain.

''Let's get her someplace safe.'' Desmond said calmly. ''We can't do much for now, but I promise she will live. We have to be quick otherwise the children might be in danger as well.''

He was right. The professor carefully picked her up without moving the knife too much. Desmond led the way, looking around for the children frantically. He knew Aurora would be able to handle herself, but he was still worried.

They returned to the inn. Sera was cleaning the counter when they walked in with drenched clothing, dark expressions and one very hurt girl.

''Oh mi heavens, what'in gods name have ya done lads!'' she yelled.

''Please, we need to get her treated as soon as possible. Is there a doctor in this village that would be able to help?'' Desmond asked.

''Er...well. I spose mi useless husband would qualify.'' she said while scratching her dark red hair.

''Where is he?'' the professor asked, his voice breaking slightly.

''I'll get'm.''

She hurried out of her chair and upstairs to get her husband as fast as possible. Desmond cleared the desk so the professor could lay her body down upon it. He placed her down as gently as possible. She moaned softly as her body hit the cold surface.

''It's alright.'' the professor shushed. ''We're here, Emmy.''

He wiped away a droplet of sweat from her forehead and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. The innkeeper's husband ran downstairs and gasped at the sight in front of him. He quickly checked the wound and mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

''Are you able to help her?'' Desmond asked.

''Yes. I can. It's gon' hurt though. Lemme get mi things.''

He opened the door to the right and hurried through. Sera also walked down stairs with gloves on. She was ready to help her husband out.

''Hershel.''

The professor turned to his brother, who had placed a hand on his shoulder.

''We should go find the girls. We'll come back after we find them.''

''You're right.'' he returned. ''Let's go.''

He turned around and grabbed a hold of Emmy's hand.

''We'll be right back… I promise…''

He took one last good look at her before running after his brother. He could only hope he would see her again alive and well.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry? Were you under the impression that everything was going to be alright?


	11. The Reunion

Desmond stopped halfway through an empty street to catch his breath. He didn't want to admit it, but everything was starting to catch up with him. The lack of sleep, the fright of the fight with the puppets, seeing the life drain out of his brother's eyes, Emmy's possible lethal wound and his own injuries. It was all too much. His worry for his daughter and niece didn't really help either. He knew that if he were to at least see them again, he would feel so much better. He grabbed his side and flinched when the open wound stinged painfully. He should have probably gotten it checked out back at the inn… but they had a more important patient on their table.

He breathed out a shaky sigh and turned to look at his brother. Hershel had his head turned to the street, making it hard to make out his features is the pouring rain. When Desmond moved closer, he could tell that he had an empty look on his pale face. He wasn't doing great either. A faint line on his neck reminded Desmond of the terror he felt when he saw Hershel's eyes roll in the back of his head. If he had looked even a second later…

No.

He shook his head and tried to erase the thought out of his mind. No need to torture himself any more. This town did that plenty. Instead, he grabbed a hold of his shoulders. They both needed to get it together.

''Hershel,'' he said softly.

The professor looked up at his brother with the saddest eyes Desmond had seen in a while.

''I need you to focus alright? This town is dangerous, as we have just confirmed. We need both of our heads to make it out of here with our family intact. Emmy is in good hands, I'm sure. Once we have found Flora and Aurora, I promise you we will return to her side as soon as possible. In the meantime, I need your help in this… okay?''

He tried to say in the gentlest way possible. His brother was strong in a way that he could face any foe… but losing another dear to his heart… might shatter him completely. Hershel sucked in a deep breath and slapped himself on his cheeks.

''You're right. I apologize.''

Desmond gave him a small squeeze before letting go.

''Now, let's think. Where could our girls have gone?''

Hershel placed his hand on his chin and closed his eyes. Desmond couldn't help but smile a little at the display. It was a habit of his when he _really_ focussed on solving a certain puzzle or finding the next clue. He was glad to have him back.

''They would probably have sought out shelter. Some place where the replicas would be unable to reach them.'' Hershel said.

''Yes, but that would mean we would have to search every house, which would be a task far too difficult without getting in danger.''

''Very true,'' Hershel looked to the sky.

Maybe there was a clue that could bring them closer to the answer. If only he…

''Wait a second. Des, look up.''

Desmond followed his brother's gaze to the sky and lifted his brows a little.

''What do you suppose that is?''

''It looks like…'' Hershel mumbled. ''A plank?''

Something clicked in both the gentleman's minds at that moment. They remembered the camera angles in the room they were trapped in, and realised that they were all pointed to the streets. If this was something someone had noticed, they might have created a system over the rooftops to avoid said cameras.

''Brilliant.''

''You think they are made by ours?'' Desmond asked.

''I think not, but they might have run into someone that could have.''

''Let's try to find a way up.''

The professor nodded as they continued to run through the streets. They couldn't stay in one place for too long, otherwise the camera's would pick up on their location. Now hopefully, they could find a place to get onto the roofs.

* * *

''Hello Aurora.''

Aurora couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her she saw the man that revived her. The one that made sure she had another chance in this world. And yet… he felt… off.

''Who is this?'' James asked before taking a stance before the girl.

He could tell that she recognised the man, but her eyes seemed too shocked to fully trust him just yet.

''I am her father, young man. And who are you?''

''I… don't know if I should tell you…'' James hesitated.

''Aurora dear, I've been looking for you everywhere.'' Desmond pleaded. ''I don't know what happened but I'm so happy to see you again.''

He smiled at her, trying to gain her trust. Aurora didn't know what to do. Something about this man… felt so close to her father and yet…

''Prove it.''

''I beg your pardon?''

''Prove that you really are Desmond Sycamore.'' Aurora's voice soared through the empty street.

The man adjusted his glasses and sighed.

''Very well. My name is not truly Desmond Sycamore. I am Hershel bronev, but have gone by different aliases. One of which you know as Jean Descole.''

''What do you think, Aurora?'' James asked. ''Can we trust him?''

Aurora stared into his eyes in search of something. He felt human. More human than the other puppet that was with them before. He also told her something that was true. And yet…

''I am happy to see you again Professor Sycamore.'' Aurora took a step past James and closer to Desmond.

Desmond smiled happily and nodded.

''It's good to see you as well dear.''

Aurora sucked in a deep breath, grabbed the dulled knife out of her back pocket and quickly made her move. It all happened so fast that neither James nor the professor had time to move before she sliced her knife through his stomach. The puppet grunted as he fell to his knees. A few loose red strings fell to the ground instead of the usual blood.

''Whenever the professor and I see each other again, he always asks me to address him as father.'' Aurora said with a cracked voice. ''After every school day. After every trip. After every vacation. He asks me to let him in. You are not him. He would never be this distant to me. Ever.''

''Shit.'' the puppet groaned. ''Fine, but let me leave you with this warning. The next time I see you again, you won't be able to tell the difference.''

He leapt forward in an attempt to grab her, but James quickly pulled her back. Aurora screamed in panic as she crashed into James' chest. The puppet jumped back, twisted his head and laughed maniacally as he scaled the side of the building opposite of them in an unnatural way.

* * *

After running through Alderfall for what felt like an eternity, Desmond finally spotted a place where they could possibly climb up. One of the slightly smaller houses had a slanted roof with a large trash bin to the side. If they were careful enough, they would be able to climb up safely. Desmond jumped up effortlessly, his acrobatic skills still present from his days as Jean Descole. Hershel had a bit more trouble, but thankfully managed to get up with the hand of his brother.

He wouldn't normally give in this easily, since the two happened to compete often over these kinds of things, but today was different. They were both beaten down mentally and physically, making it hard to focus on trivial matters as such. Once one the roof, the professor quickly spotted a way to cross to another. From the looks of it, almost every roof was connected in some form or way. It was done rather brilliantly, if not for the poor execution of choosing rotting planks and cardboard from time to time.

The two adults had opted to just jump more times than one instead of using the provided crossing just in case. Once they had made their way into the middle of town, Desmond asked for a small break. His side was absolutely killing him. He sat down on the edge of the roof and placed one of his hands against the throbbing wound.

''Let me see.'' Hershel said softly.

When Desmond removed his hand, Hershel could see three rather large cuts in his side. They looked like they were pretty deep, requiring some stitching once they had the opportunity.

''Maybe we could find some alcohol somewhere to clean the wound.''

''That… would be wise.'' Desmond replied with a small grunt as he tried to get up again.

They had no time to rest for long. Once he had gotten up and ready to go, a loud scream echoed through the streets from somewhere nearby. A scream... That they recognised.

* * *

The men jumped down into an alley close to the scream. It had to be her. They had found her. Desmond ran through the street, ignoring the searing pain from his burning body. He had to see her. He had to save her.

''Aurora!''

Aurora turned around with a start, the fear and shock still apparent in her turquoise eyes. She watched with quick breaths as another Desmond Sycamore and Hershel Layton approached from the other end of the street. Panic set in with the possible upset that it was yet another puppet. She got ready to defend herself with the knife again, but frowned when the man she considered her guardian ran closer and closer, ignoring the knife entirely. His face was unreadable and his movements were quick. She would only have a small opportunity to…

Before Aurora could even think about what to do next, she felt a pair of arms pull her close against a warm body. The knife fell to the ground as she was squished just a little too tight.

''Oh thank god you're alright…'' she heard him mumble.

Something overwhelmingly pure shot through her body which she hadn't felt in a long time. Something closely resembling… relief? She wrapped her own arms around him and buried her face into his slightly wet jacket.

''Dad…''

She was surprised by the sudden hug, but this was absolutely undoubtedly him. Actually him, not a deranged puppet version. And she wanted nothing more than to just stay like this for as long as possible.

Desmond could feel something warm seep into his otherwise cold clothing. He could feel his own eyes start to prick as well. But for now, he could only smile as he finally embraced his daughter again.

''You're finally calling me dad…''

* * *

After the touching reunion, Desmond and Aurora separated from their embrace and dried their tears. There was no doubt that they were all really there. The only problem for both parties was… not everyone was present. The professor received a hug from Aurora as well, before she introduced James.

''He and another girl named Vivian have helped us stay hidden from the puppets.''

''Puppets?'' Desmond tilted his head. ''That's actually a surprisingly proper name for them…''

He thought back to the burning heaps of string they left behind in front of the forest. Everything pointed in the direction of them being genuine puppets. But how did they move? How did they get some form of consciousness? And why were they so… evil?

''Where is Flora right now?'' Hershel asked.

''She is in the library with Vivian. We thought of a plan to break in to see what the puppets were guarding.'' James explained.

''My, we certainly have a lot of catching up to do.'' Desmond said with a sigh.

James and Aurora beckoned the two adults to follow them. For now, they had planned to keep a lookout on top of the rooftop until they received the signal from Flora and Viv to get them out. They turned into the alleyway with the ladder, when Aurora realised they were also one person short.

''Wait, where is Emmy? Was she with you?''

Desmond and Hershel both stopped in their tracks. What were they going to tell her?

''She was…'' Desmond started, unsure how to end it, as he turned to his brother.

They just looked at each other for a moment, waiting for the other.

''We should tell her.'' Hershel finally said.

''I know…'' Desmond sighed.

''Tell me what?''

Aurora could feel her chest tighten when she looked at the two adults. Their expressions told her that something happened. Something bad.

''We were forced to fight our doubles and… Emmy was injured...'' the professor said, his voice trailing off at the end.

''Emmy? Injured? But…''

Aurora couldn't really believe it. She had always looked up to Emmy and her strength. She taught her so much regarding combat, the woman almost seemed untouchable.

''She had already suffered a minor head injury before. It could be that it slowed her reaction time.'' Desmond speculated.

''Where is she now?'' Aurora asked, worried.

''She is back at the inn. The innkeepers are taking care of her.'' the professor explained with the faintest smile.

He didn't want to go into detail. It wouldn't help the girl. For now, they needed to focus on getting Flora back.

''And… what about your hat?''

The professor sighed as he was reminded of his hatless existence. He combed his fingers through his wet, messy hair.

''I lost it. If you see it somewhere my dear, please let me know, alright?'' he said with a small smile.

''Of course!''

Aurora knew what it meant to the older man. James in the meantime, had activated the device through which they would be able to climb on top of the roofs. Everyone followed him to the top, where they would quickly find out that someone had been waiting for them...


End file.
